As Estranhas Faces do Amor
by Mary Spn
Summary: Há quem diga que nosso destino está escrito e é imutável, no entanto, ainda devemos fazer escolhas. Cabe perguntar: são escolhas de um destino traçado ou as mudanças que traçam novos destinos, que se chocam, se misturam e se separam? Padackles /Au - presente de aniversário para a EmptySpaces11.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Aviso aos leitores:** Eu sei que tenho leitores extremamente ciumentos com J2, então aviso desde já que haverá dois casais principais na fic: Jared Padalecki/Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles. Se você não curte o casal, melhor desistir por aqui. Mas se quiser dar uma chance para a história... Seja bem vindo!

* * *

**Dedicatória:**

Esta fanfic é carinhosamente dedicada a você** _Empty Spaces_**, esta pessoa linda que esteve presente na minha vida de ficwriter desde o início, que acompanhou e apoiou a minha primeira fanfic, em 2009... A pessoa que foi a minha inspiração, pois quando eu nem sonhava em escrever algum dia, já admirava tudo o que você escrevia...

E cada coisinha a mais que eu conheci sobre você ao longo dos anos, só aumentou ainda mais a minha admiração pela excelente autora que você é, pela pessoa doce, amiga, surpreendente e dinâmica, com quem eu só tenho a aprender, e do que me orgulhar. Minha Diva!

Obrigada por existir em minha vida.

Feliz Aniversário!

É um presente simples, mas escrito com todo amor e carinho... Enjoy!

* * *

_**As Estranhas Faces Do Amor**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era o seu último dia de trabalho naquele hospital. Sabia que sentiria muita falta daquele lugar, afinal, tinha dedicado os últimos dois anos da sua vida àqueles pacientes; um entrava, outro saía, sempre a mesma rotina.

Sem querer pensar muito à respeito, pegou a bandeja com as bandagens e medicamentos e seguiu pelos corredores, rumo ao próximo quarto.

- Hey Jared! Eu ainda não acredito que você está mesmo indo embora... – Brian, seu grande amigo, se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro, passando a caminhar ao seu lado. - Cara, esse lugar não vai ser o mesmo sem você!

- Não faz drama, Bry. Em menos de uma semana, eu aposto que você já não vai mais nem se lembrar que eu existo.

- Uma semana? Eu pensei em dois dias, mas... – Brian gargalhou ao ver a cara de indignado de Jared. – Ok, eu estou brincando. Mas o que aconteceu pra você finalmente se decidir a largar tudo e ir morar com ele?

- Eu não estou largando tudo... Vou me transferir para uma faculdade melhor, e este emprego aqui nunca iria me levar a lugar algum.

- Não consigo imaginar você sendo sustentado pelo namorado, mas é você quem sabe... – Brian era sempre sincero, uma das qualidades que Jared mais apreciava no amigo.

- Eu não vou ser sustentado por ele. Até parece que você não me conhece... Vou procurar um emprego na cidade, não deve ser tão difícil assim.

- Com o seu talento, tenho certeza que vai conseguir, amigão. Você irá se tornar um grande médico algum dia, e eu vou estar lá para comemorarmos juntos...

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Jared parou e encarou o mais velho. – Só não dos seus sermões e das suas bebedeiras. – O moreno deu risadas.

- Até parece que você algum dia ouviu os meus conselhos... Se tivesse ouvido, não estaria indo morar com ele. O cara tem idade pra ser seu pai! – Brian falou em tom de brincadeira, mas Jared sabia que era mais um cutucão... Ele sempre deixou claro que não ia com a cara de Jeffrey.

- Nós não vamos discutir isso mais uma vez antes de eu ir embora, não é?

- Não, eu desisto! – Brian deu risadas. – Você pensou naquilo que eu falei?

- Nem vem, Brian!

- Cara, você trabalhou dois anos feito um condenado aqui, sempre fazendo tudo certinho, seguindo todas as regras... Por que não fazer alguma maluquice no seu último dia?

- Maluquice? Que tipo de maluquice? Eu quero sair daqui com a minha ficha limpa... Não quero saber de maluquice alguma.

- Você podia... Sei lá, que tal... Transar com um enfermeiro gostoso na salinha de medicamentos? Ou com um médico na sala de cirurgia... – Brian passou a mão pelos cabelos e ficou pensativo.

- Está vendo? Você só quer que eu transe com alguém pra ver se eu mudo de ideia em relação ao Jeff, não é?

- Claro que não!

- Então por que tem que ter sexo no meio?

- Porque senão não tem graça! Por que você tem sempre que ser tão certinho? Quero dizer, dois anos transando só com o mesmo cara?

- Um ano e meio... E daí? Ele me satisfaz na cama, eu não preciso sair com mais ninguém.

- Sério? E qual é o segredo? Viagra? – Brian brincou e levou um soco no braço.

- Idiota!

- Se você mudar de ideia, depois me conta... Te vejo amanhã de manhã... Eu faço questão de levá-lo ao aeroporto.

- Ok, agora deixa eu ir trabalhar... Até mais Bry.

Jared se despediu do amigo no corredor e entrou no primeiro quarto, onde um paciente loiro parecia estar dormindo. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha, ajustou o soro e então notou um par de olhos verdes seguindo cada movimento seu.

- Bom dia! - Falou educadamente e sorriu para o paciente, que se remexia desconfortavelmente na cama.

- Você veio me dar banho? - O loiro perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Primeiro você precisa tomar a medicação. - Jared lhe estendeu um copinho com dois comprimidos dentro e um copo d'água. - Está sentindo alguma dor ou desconforto, Jensen? - Jared leu o nome na cabeceira da cama, era a primeira vez que atendia aquele paciente, e também seria a última.

- Desconforto? Você só pode estar brincando, né? Eu já não sei mais em que posição ficar... A minha bunda deve estar assada, de tanto ficar nessa maldita cama! - Jensen resmungou, aborrecido.

- Eu posso dar uma olhada, se você quiser. - Jared ofereceu gentilmente, se segurando para não rir da cara feia que Jensen fez.

- Cara, onde é que está aquela enfermeira morena que vinha aqui todas as manhãs?

- Está de folga hoje. Eu preciso trocar seus curativos, espere só um minuto que eu vou pegar uma vasinha com água no banheiro.

- Como se eu pudesse sair correndo daqui... Bem que eu gostaria. - Jensen resmungou ainda mais.

- Você ainda não consegue se levantar pra ir até o chuveiro, não é? - Jared perguntou quando voltou com a bacia de água e toalhas.

- O doutor pediu pra eu não me levantar até amanhã. - O loiro bufou.

- O que aconteceu com você? Acidente de automóvel? – O moreno perguntou por perguntar, pois não gostava de trabalhar em silêncio.

- Sim.

- Teve mais vítimas?

- Sim, uma árvore.

- Dirigindo bêbado, hã? – Jared sorriu torto.

- Você veio aqui pra me dar banho ou lição de moral?

Jared não disse mais nada, apenas calçou as luvas e ajudou Jensen a tirar a camisola de hospital que era a única peça que vestia, deixando-a sobre a sua virilha, enquanto tirava os curativos e começava a lavar seu corpo com uma toalhinha.

Jensen queria desviar o olhar do enfermeiro, enquanto sentia a mão grande dele deslizando a toalhinha pelo seu corpo, mas estava sendo difícil. Ele tinha o rosto muito bonito e ainda mais quando sorria, os cabelos um pouco compridos, e Jensen o amaldiçoou por estar usando aquele jaleco branco, mas ainda assim parecia ter um corpo perfeito.

Deixou seu corpo ser lavado, sem qualquer constrangimento, mas quando a mão dele deslizou pela parte interna da sua coxa, o loiro sentiu as coisas esquentarem _lá embaixo_. Era tarde demais... Não tinha como esconder sua ereção, pois a camisola de hospital que cobria suas partes íntimas, estava parecendo mais uma barraca armada, não teria como disfarçar.

- Ops! – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado. – Era por isso que eu preferia a enfermeira... Ela não causava esse tipo de reação no meu corpo.

Jared não disse nada, apenas secou suas mãos em uma toalha e se dirigiu até a porta. Jensen ficou ligeiramente preocupado, pensando que o enfermeiro ia embora por causa daquilo, mas então viu o moreno trancar a porta e voltar ao trabalho.

Lembrando-se do que Brian lhe dissera sobre fazer uma maluquice no seu último dia, Jared passou um pouco de sabonete na mão direita, e com a esquerda puxou um pouco para o lado o tecido da camisola que cobria o pênis do loiro.

Com um sorrisinho nos lábios e sob o olhar atento de Jensen, segurou seu membro ereto pela base e movimentou sua mão para cima e para baixo... O loiro apertou os olhos e gemeu baixo, então voltou a abri-los, sem acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

O enfermeiro sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo, o jeito que ele o massageava... Jensen só preferia que ele não estivesse usando as luvas de borracha, mas ainda assim era delicioso. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e ritmados, e não demorou nada para que Jensen se derramasse em sua mão, tendo que se conter para não gemer muito alto.

Quando terminou o "trabalho", ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Jared foi ao banheiro lavar suas mãos, trocou as luvas por um par limpo e então terminou o banho de Jensen, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Jared trocou a roupa de cama com habilidade, mesmo com o loiro em cima dela, fez novos curativos em seus ferimentos e ajudou-o a vestir uma camisola limpa.

- Você volta amanhã? – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado quando Jared terminou de juntar suas coisas e ia saindo do quarto.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas sorriu e saiu do quarto, quase não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Do lado de fora do quarto, encostou-se na parede do corredor e teve que rir sozinho. Uma enfermeira passou por ele e o encarou de cara feia, fazendo Jared se dar conta de que só podia estar ficando maluco...

Jensen esperou por ele na manhã seguinte, mas ao invés dele, a enfermeira morena havia voltado.

- Você voltou! – Jensen falou sorrindo, mas no fundo estava decepcionado.

- Sentiu minha falta? – A enfermeira brincou, enquanto media a pressão do loiro.

- Claro! – Jensen mentiu. – Aquele enfermeiro que veio aqui ontem... Um cara moreno, bem alto...

- O Jared?

- Não sei, eu nem reparei no seu nome, mas... Quais são os dias que ele trabalha?

- Foi o último dia dele ontem. A esta hora ele deve estar dentro de um avião, vai se mudar de cidade.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Jensen tentou disfarçar sua frustração.

- Sim. Bom, Jensen, hoje o doutor te liberou, você já pode levantar e caminhar até o chuveiro. Mas eu irei te ajudar, não se preocupe. – A morena sorriu, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

- Ótimo! Chega de banhos de toalhinha. – O loiro riu, mas pensou que se fosse Jared ali, não se importaria nenhum pouco em receber mais um "banho" daqueles.

- x -

O vôo tinha sido rápido, no entanto, Jared sentia-se extremamente ansioso. Estava deixando para trás um emprego, faculdade, amigos e, mesmo que não fosse assim tão longe, a cidade onde vivera nos últimos cinco anos.

Não tinha dúvidas quando finalmente decidiu aceitar a proposta de Jeffrey. Ele era um homem encantador... Além de bonito, charmoso e sexy, seu namorado era extremamente gentil e atencioso. Muitas vezes Jared se perguntava se ele realmente existia, e por que um homem lindo e experiente como Jeffrey, havia se interessado por um sujeito meio atrapalhado, tagarela e sem graça feito ele.

Desceu do avião e foi apanhar suas malas. Havia levado apenas roupas e objetos pessoais, pois Jeffrey vivia numa casa maravilhosa e nada do que lhe pertencia caberia naquele lugar.

Se dirigiu à saída do aeroporto, empurrando o carrinho com suas malas, quando avistou o namorado, o sorriso daquele homem podia alcançar o mundo... Seu coração imediatamente se acalmou; era o efeito que Jeffrey lhe causava, ao lado dele sentia-se amado e seguro.

Quando sentiu-se sendo envolvido por aqueles braços, todo o medo e ansiedade que o seguiram até ali foram embora. Suas bocas se encontraram, e neste momento não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas os dois, matando a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

- Tive tanto medo que você não viesse. – Jeffrey o apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

- Eu falei que vinha, não falei? – Jared sorriu e passou a mão pela barba do mais velho, num leve carinho.

- Tem certeza que eu não estou sonhando?

- Se estiver, melhor você não acordar, porque eu já não tenho mais emprego e nem casa pra voltar. – Jared riu e os dois caminharam em direção ao carro, onde colocaram suas malas e seguiram viagem até a casa de Jeffrey.

- Lar, doce lar! – Jeffrey falou assim que entraram em casa. – Seja bem vindo à nossa casa, meu amor. – O mais velho o beijou com paixão.

No instante seguinte, Jared sentiu seu corpo sendo imprensado contra a porta, as mãos de Jeffrey tratando de tirar sua camisa, sem muita paciência com os botões, e o corpo forte dele roçando no seu.

- Uau! Como eu poderia resistir a uma recepção como esta? – Jared falou quando seus lábios se separaram, e Jeffrey passou a beijar e morder a pele do seu pescoço e ombros.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – O mais velho sorriu torto e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos trataram de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça do moreno.

Quando Jared se deu conta, Jeffrey estava ajoelhado à sua frente, lambendo e chupando seu membro de um jeito que o levava à beira da loucura...

Estava prestes a gozar quando o mais velho parou e o conduziu até o quarto, o derrubando sobre a cama enorme e macia... O mais novo o ajudou a livrar-se das próprias roupas e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o quanto o outro estava excitado.

Jeffrey era pura tentação... Jared achou que podia passar horas apenas apreciando aquele corpo tão conhecido. As costas largas, a pele bronzeada, suas tatuagens... O mais novo inverteu as posições e passou as mãos pelo peito do outro, beijou seu pescoço, provando o gosto salgado, deslizando a língua através dos pelos do seu peitoral até chegar aos mamilos. Lambeu e sugou um e depois outro, enquanto suas ereções eram pressionadas num ritmo lento e deliciosamente torturante.

Escorregou a língua pela pele do abdômen e pela virilha do mais velho, nunca se cansaria de explorar aquele corpo deliciosamente perfeito.

Jeffrey gemeu alto e empurrou seu quadril para cima ao ter seu membro abocanhado... Os movimentos que o mais novo fazia com a língua, a sucção forte o faziam querer gritar... Mas não queria gozar ainda... Sorriu de um jeito safado e interrompeu o que outro fazia, recebendo um olhar de reprovação, mas em seguida um sorriso de entendimento...

Esticou o braço para apanhar o lubrificante na gaveta ao lado da cama, enquanto Jared se ajeitou melhor sobre ela. Parou um instante para observá-lo... O corpo jovem e firme, os músculos desenhados com perfeição... Um belo rosto com o olhar ao mesmo tempo determinado e doce, um sorriso capaz de derreter montanhas de gelo... Amava aquele garoto com todas as suas forças, era a sua perdição...

Posicionou-se de joelhos entre as longas pernas dele, dobrando-as para ter melhor acesso. Viu o moreno fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior quando introduziu o primeiro dedo, brincando naquele lugar tão conhecido e acolhedor. Um gemido mais forte veio com a introdução do segundo, e sem muita cerimônia logo o estava penetrando com seu membro, que latejava, pedindo por alívio.

Os movimentos eram cadenciados... O quarto tomado por gemidos e palavras desconexas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Os corpos suados proporcionando um ao outro o máximo de prazer...

Jared envolveu a cintura do outro com suas pernas, querendo senti-lo ainda mais fundo dentro de si, seus dedos apertando a carne das costas de Jeffrey, deixando marcas, o tornando seu...

O orgasmo os atingiu de um jeito arrebatador, tirando a sanidade de ambos... Jeffrey deixou o peso do seu corpo desabar sobre o outro, e assim ficaram por algum tempo, até a respiração normalizar e seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo calmo e apaixonado...

Jared acordou horas mais tarde, sentindo os dedos de Jeffrey acariciando seus cabelos.

- Por que você me deixou dormir? – Jared se virou e beijou os lábios do namorado.

- Você chegou com umas olheiras, imaginei que deve estar há dias sem dormir direito...

- Eu estava ansioso demais pra dormir. – Jared confessou.

- E eu ansioso demais pela sua chegada. – Jeffrey passou o dedo pelo lábio do moreno. – Quase não posso acreditar que você está mesmo aqui... Que eu vou acordar todas as manhãs ao seu lado, sentir o seu cheiro... Tocar os seus cabelos e a sua pele... Possuir o seu corpo...

- Eu sabia que tinha segundas intenções por trás desse romantismo todo... – Jared brincou. – Eu não dou duas semanas pra você querer me ver longe daqui...

- Jamais!

- Eu vou acabar com a sua paz, com o silêncio e com a ordem dessa casa... É sério... Eu falo o tempo todo e por mais que eu queira, eu não consigo deixar minhas coisas em ordem, a não ser no trabalho.

- Isso não é novidade pra mim. – Jeffrey deu risadas. – Eu te conheço há quase dois anos, esqueceu?

- Mas você nunca morou comigo pra saber o quanto eu posso ser insuportável...

- Você quer parar de arranjar desculpas? Achei que nós já tínhamos passado dessa fase...

- De que fase?

- De eu te convencer que o seu lugar é aqui... Ao meu lado.

- Só ao seu lado? – Jared sorriu torto.

- Só?

- Eu quero em cima... – Jared rolou seu corpo sobre o do mais velho. – Em baixo, em todas as posições possíveis... – O moreno mordeu de leve e chupou o lóbulo da orelha de Jeffrey, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Eu adoro esse seu jeito safado... – Jeffrey deslizou as mãos pelas costas do moreno, até chegar em suas nádegas, onde apertou a carne com vontade. – Eu sou todo seu... Você pode ter tudo o que quiser... Quantas vezes quiser... Pelo resto da sua vida.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As Estranhas Faces Do Amor **_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Logo que recebeu alta no hospital, Jensen se instalou em um hotel e foi visitar Christian Kane, seu grande amigo, que também esteve presente na festa do dia em que se acidentou.

- Jensen, quando é que você vai criar juízo, meu amigo?

- Ei! Desse jeito você está parecendo o meu pai! – O loiro bufou, indignado.

- Por falar em seu pai, eu ainda não acredito que você não o avisou que havia se acidentado. Onde é que você está com a cabeça?

- Pra quê? Eu tenho vinte e oito anos, já sou bem crescidinho pra ficar ouvindo sermões dele. E ele só iria me encher o saco se soubesse.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora? Quero dizer, você terminou seus estudos, voltou, e... Não vai nem mesmo procurá-lo?

- Vou. Não sei quando, mas eu vou. Estive pensando, e... Vou dar uma passada por lá, quando não tiver mais nenhum vestígio do acidente. Faz tempo que não o vejo, e... Às vezes até sinto falta dele.

- Seu pai é um cara legal, Jen. Eu nunca vou entender vocês...

- Não? – Jensen deu risadas. – Então imagine se o seu pai tivesse um namorado mais novo que você... Você levaria isso numa boa?

- Eu não sei. Sinceramente? Acho que eu preferiria ver meu pai com um namorado do que ter que ver ele e a minha mãe se matando cada vez que eu os vejo. Mas não é somente este o problema, vocês já não se davam antes dele namorar com esse cara.

- Eles estão morando juntos agora.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer, desde quando? – Chris tentou não demonstrar tanta surpresa.

- Pouco tempo. Devem estar em lua de mel ainda... – Jensen fez cara de nojo.

- Você não presta cara...

- Uma hora ou outra eu vou ter que encarar, não é? Como será que eu devo chamá-lo? Papai? Padrasto? – Jensen deu risadas.

- Vocês tem quase a mesma idade. Quem sabe possam vir a serem amigos? – Chris não perderia a chance de provocar o amigo.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é? – Jensen fez cara de zangado. – Bom, já que eu vou ficar uns dias por aqui, por que é que não vamos curtir a cidade?

- Você já fez isso, e por ser um idiota insistindo em dirigir bêbado, acabou em um hospital. Teve sorte em não se machucar muito.

- Não foi tão ruim. Tinha uma enfermeira gostosa que me dava banho todos os dias... – Jensen se gabou.

- Quem escuta, até pensa que você gosta... – Chris rolou os olhos e riu.

- Sem contar o tratamento vip que eu recebi de um dos enfermeiros... Uma pena ele ter sumido no dia seguinte...

- Cara, você não presta... Não perdoa nem os enfermeiros?

- O cara era muito gostoso. Eu daria tudo para encontrá-lo novamente. Mas nem me lembro o nome dele, pra falar a verdade.

- Ohhh... O Jensenzinho está apaixonado! – Chris zoou com a cara do amigo.

- Sim, o meu pau ficou bem apaixonado pela mão dele... Mas ele foi abandonado, fazer o quê? – Jensen fez cara de sofredor e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- x -

Jeffrey chegou do trabalho no final da tarde e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver Jared deitado no tapete da sala, com uma imensidão de livros espalhados ao seu redor, assim como em cima da mesinha de centro.

Até pouco mais de um ano, achava que a palavra felicidade tinha sido inventada e que não fazia nenhum sentido, mas agora, com Jared ali, junto de si, finalmente tinha entendido o seu significado.

Cada momento ao lado daquele garoto de vinte e seis anos era algo precioso.

Tinha aprendido muita coisa desde que se conheceram. Aos poucos aquele jovem falante, carismático e de sorriso fácil tinha mudado completamente a sua vida.

Jared era o tipo de homem que sabia exatamente o que queria, e não hesitava em correr atrás... Mas tinha um coração tão puro e bondoso, e isso o fazia sempre pensar primeiro nos outros, antes de si mesmo. Quanto mais o conhecia, Jeffrey só conseguia admirá-lo cada vez mais.

- Faz tempo que você está aí? – Jared ficou curioso, ao perceber Jeffrey parado próximo ao sofá, com os braços cruzados e traços de um sorriso no rosto.

- Não, acabei de chegar.

- Er... Eu já vou arrumar isso... – Jared sorriu sem graça, se referindo aos livros espalhados pela sala.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu gosto da sua bagunça... Você traz mais vida a esta casa. – O mais velho falou com sinceridade.

- Sei... – Jared deu risadas. – Vem cá. – O moreno estendeu a mão para que o outro se juntasse a ele.

- Tem certeza que não vou te atrapalhar? – Jeffrey tirou o terno e afrouxou a gravata, antes de se deitar ao lado dele no tapete.

- Você nunca atrapalha. – Jared fechou o livro de medicina que estava lendo e se virou de lado, passando os dedos pelo maxilar de Jeffrey.

- Não quero que você pare de estudar por minha causa. Sabe que eu me preocupo...

- Eu passei o dia inteiro em cima desses livros, Jeff. Preciso de uma pausa, senão a minha cabeça vai explodir... Mas então, benhê... Como foi o seu dia? – Jared tentou fazer uma cara sexy, mas não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada.

- Fiquei contando as horas pra poder voltar para casa e me certificar de que você estaria realmente aqui.

- Ei, que espécie de profissional você é? – O moreno fez cara de zangado.

- O tipo que decidiu que existem coisas mais importantes na vida, do que a empresa. Claro que também conta o fato de eu já estar com a vida ganha... – Jeffrey riu e beijou os lábios de Jared.

- Então por que você não me mostra o que é mais importante? – Jared puxou o mais velho pela gravata e começou a abrir os botões da sua camisa. Meu deus... Você fica tão sexy de gravata... Como eu posso resistir?

- E quem disse que é pra você resistir? – Jeffrey sorriu de um jeito safado e empurrou alguns livros para o lado, se deitando sobre o corpo do mais novo...

- x -

Já tinham se passado quase dois meses desde que Jared fora morar com Jeffrey. Não teve dificuldades em se adaptar a cidade, já tinha se habituado a nova Universidade e feito alguns amigos por lá.

Também conseguiu um emprego de meio período como enfermeiro em um hospital infantil. Gostava muito de crianças e futuramente pretendia se especializar em pediatria.

Quando chegou em casa depois do trabalho, já estava anoitecendo e Jeffrey estava ao telefone, parecia levemente irritado.

- Como assim, você já está no país há dois meses e sequer me ligou?

- Eu estou ligando agora, não estou?

- É, você está... – Jeffrey passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. – Voltou pra ficar, desta vez?

- Eu ainda não sei. Vou ficar mais algum tempo, e então tomo uma decisão.

- Ok. Já que não está fazendo nada importante, por que não vem passar alguns dias aqui comigo?

- E atrapalhar a sua lua de mel? Nem pensar! – O mais novo debochou.

- Jensen... Eu pensei que já tivéssemos passado desta fase. – Jeffrey suspirou, frustrado. – Você sabe que a minha casa está sempre aberta pra você.

- É, eu sei. Eu viajo pra Nova Iorque amanhã, vou passar na sua casa, e... Quem sabe eu fique alguns dias.

- Ótimo! – O mais velho sorriu, aliviado.

- Só não vamos forçar a barra, está bem?

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Me ligue quando chegar, eu busco você no aeroporto.

- Não precisa, eu vou ver um amigo antes. Mas eu ainda sei o seu endereço, dou um jeito de chegar aí.

- Vou ficar esperando.

- Certo. Até mais. – Jensen encerrou a ligação.

Jeffrey caminhou pela sala e só então percebeu que Jared havia chegado.

- Hey! – Foi até o mais novo e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. – Não tinha visto você chegar.

- Era o seu filho? No telefone?

- Sim. – Jeffrey se sentou no sofá e puxou Jared para que se sentasse ao seu lado. – Acredita que ele voltou há dois meses e só agora me ligou? Cada vez que eu ligava, caía na caixa de mensagens e ele nunca retornou. É inacreditável...

- Difícil a relação de vocês.

- Ele vem a Nova Iorque amanhã. Talvez fique alguns dias aqui conosco. – Jeffrey sorriu, parecendo empolgado com a ideia.

- E você... Acha isso uma boa ideia? Quero dizer, eu posso ficar na casa de um amigo ou em um hotel enquanto ele estiver por aqui.

- Não! Eu quero muito que vocês se conheçam, e... Ele já tem vinte e oito anos, não é mais uma criança pra que eu tenha que esconder alguma coisa.

- Mas deve ser complicado, sei lá... Não custa nada eu ficar fora por...

- Jared, eu não quero! – Jeffrey o interrompeu. – Você mora aqui e vai continuar morando. Não é por causa da visita dele que você vai sair daqui. Não mesmo! – Estava realmente decidido a não deixar que Jensen interferisse em seu relacionamento.

- Eu só quero evitar que vocês briguem por minha causa. E se ele não aceitar? – Jared tentou se colocar no lugar de Jensen e tinha que admitir que era uma situação delicada.

- Ele sabe que estamos juntos desde o início, eu nunca escondi nada. Não se preocupe que eu posso lidar com isso. Eu conheço o meu filho, sei que ele vai vir com gracinhas, mas... Basta ignorar algumas coisas e ele não vai criar maiores problemas.

- Se você está dizendo... – O mais novo se deu por vencido. Sabia que algumas vezes não adiantava argumentar com seu namorado. No fundo, preferia não ter que encontrar com o filho de Jeffrey assim tão cedo, mas se era a vontade dele, assim o faria.

No dia seguinte, Jeffrey fez questão de cozinhar, já que Jensen chegaria para o jantar. Jared estava extremamente ansioso, então tentou enfiar a cabeça nos livros para não ficar pensando demais em como seria seu encontro com o filho de Jeffrey.

Saiu do quarto somente à noite, quando sabia que Jensen estava prestes a chegar, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver a empolgação do namorado, cuidando dos mínimos detalhes para agradar o filho.

- Está tudo perfeito, Jeff. Você já pode parar um pouco. – Jared riu e se aproximou para beijá-lo.

- Eu espero que sim. – O mais velho suspirou. – Está nervoso? – Perguntou enquanto envolvia Jared num abraço, sabendo o quanto aquilo o acalmava.

- Ansioso. Mas acho que eu vou sobreviver. – O moreno brincou, envolvendo os braços em torno da nuca do namorado.

- Ele vai gostar de você. É impossível não gostar.

- Você é suspeito pra falar... – Jared o beijou e foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

- Eu vou abrir. – Jeffrey se adiantou e Jared permaneceu na cozinha por alguns minutos.

- Hey! – Jeffrey abriu a porta com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Pai! – Jensen sorriu cinicamente, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Jeffrey o abraçou.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, filho. – O homem mais velho estava visivelmente emocionado, o que deixou Jensen ligeiramente sem graça.

- E cadê o seu namorado? – Jensen espiou pela porta, pois ainda estavam parados em frente a ela.

- Ele está lá dentro. Venha, vamos entrar.

Jeffrey perguntou como fora a viagem e puxou conversa enquanto caminhavam até a sala, onde Jared os estava esperando.

Quando os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, nenhum dos dois conseguiu esconder a surpresa, e enquanto Jensen colocou seu sorriso mais sarcástico no rosto, Jared sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, pensando que era uma puta ironia do destino.

- Então Jared, este é o meu filho Jensen. – Jeffrey os apresentou, tirando o moreno dos seus devaneios.

- Muito prazer, Jared! – Jensen estendeu a mão que o outro apertou, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa rapazes? – Jeffrey serviu as bebidas e continuou a conversar com Jensen sobre a viagem, enquanto Jared só queria poder sumir dali.

O moreno mais novo falava uma coisa e outra com Jeffrey, evitando o tempo todo o contato visual com Jensen. Mesmo durante o jantar, ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo, o que Jeffrey estranhou de imediato.

No fundo, estava com medo. Não conhecia Jensen e não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele. Se quisesse afastá-lo de Jeffrey, talvez o loiro tivesse uma arma poderosa em mãos, restava saber o que ele faria com ela.

Tinha cometido um deslize... Uma brincadeira idiota que agora podia lhe custar a confiança de Jeffrey. Maldito Brian!

Não tinha contado nada ao namorado, não porque considerasse uma traição, mas porque não achava que fosse relevante. Não tinha significado nada, sequer se lembrava que Jensen existia até ele aparecer ali, na sua porta. O destino não podia ter sido mais cruel.

Jeffrey era o amor da sua vida, o homem mais incrível que conhecera e não merecia ser magoado por causa de uma brincadeira estúpida.

Jared sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, tamanha a aflição. Não conseguiu terminar o jantar, pediu licença aos dois, dizendo que não se sentia muito bem e foi para o quarto.

Sentia-se profundamente envergonhado pela sua atitude. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava tudo tão perfeito, e de repente seu mundo tinha desabado. Estava tão preocupado que o filho de Jeffrey o aceitasse, e de repente aquilo tinha se tornado um pesadelo. Que tipo de imagem Jensen teria dele depois do que fizera? Estava tudo errado, não era para as coisas acontecerem desse jeito.

Ainda estava acordado quando Jeffrey foi se deitar, tarde da noite.

- Como é que você está? – Jeffrey perguntou preocupado, depois de tirar suas roupas e se enfiar debaixo do edredom, junto de Jared.

- Melhor. Foi só um mal estar. Me desculpe! – O mais novo se aconchegou nos braços do namorado, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Foi alguma coisa que falamos, ou...?

- Não. Não foi nada. Acho que eu estava ansioso demais e a comida não me caiu bem. Só isso. - Jared sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo. - Jeff... Por que o Jensen não tem o seu sobrenome? - O moreno estava curioso a respeito. Se tivesse visto o sobrenome Morgan na plaquinha do hospital, com certeza aquela merda toda não teria acontecido.

- Estranho, não é? - O mais velho riu. - Quando Jensen estava prestes a nascer, o avô materno dele ficou muito doente, estava praticamente desenganado, e o seu último desejo foi que colocássemos o sobrenome dele no bebê. A mãe do Jensen quis e eu acabei concordando.

- Hmm. Que bom moço você era. - O moreno riu. - E ele morreu logo em seguida?

- Não. O filho da puta está vivo até hoje! - Jeffrey deu risadas, sendo acompanhado por Jared.

- Você e o Jensen conversaram hoje? Como foi?

- Difícil. Por mais que eu tente puxar qualquer assunto, ele sempre está lá com suas respostas sarcásticas, com o tratamento hostil... Eu sempre penso que ainda tem jeito, mas... É complicado.

- Você já tentou ter uma conversa franca com ele a respeito disso?

- Ele sempre dá um jeito de fugir do assunto. – Jeffrey falou com amargura.

- Sempre foi assim? Quero dizer, vocês nunca foram chegados?

- Ele era muito apegado a mim quando criança. E ainda era aos treze anos, quando eu e a mãe dele nos separamos.

- E o que aconteceu? – Jared se deitou de frente para Jeffrey, se apoiando no cotovelo. Estava curioso, afinal, era um assunto que nunca tinham conversado.

- Ela quis tanto a separação e depois, eu não sei o que houve, ela se arrependeu. Fui eu quem não quis mais voltar. Ela ficou muito zangada, passou a envenenar a cabeça do garoto contra mim, e... Como eu o via muito pouco, muita coisa acabou se perdendo.

- Você tinha outra pessoa?

- Não. Não me envolvi com ninguém até quase um ano depois da separação. Então me relacionei com um homem e foi tudo o que ela precisava... Encheu a cabeça do Jensen e dos amigos próximos, dizendo que eu a havia abandonado pra ficar com outro homem. Ele era só um garoto... Imagine a confusão na sua cabeça.

- Uau! Não deve ter sido fácil, mesmo. Mas o que ela queria com isso? Quero dizer, qual o sentido de colocá-lo contra você?

- Ele tinha decidido que viria morar comigo na época. Ela fez de tudo pra ficar com a guarda do menino. Provavelmente por dinheiro, sei lá. Eu nunca entendi aquela mulher.

- E viveu treze anos com ela?

- Pois é. – Jeffrey riu. – Ela engravidou quando éramos muito jovens, nos casamos, e... A gente acaba se acomodando. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu fui fiel todo aquele tempo. Tivemos muitos bons momentos, até... Eu não sei como tudo foi se perdendo... Aí vieram as dificuldades financeiras, a empresa estava apenas começando na época...

- O Jensen deve ter passado uma barra. Mas eu não sei se isso justifica as suas atitudes.

- Acabou que, o pouco que eu o via, já que ela é quem decidia quando eu podia vê-lo ou não, acabava mimando-o demais. Comprava tudo o que ele queria, relevava quando ele fazia algo errado, e por aí vai. Tenho que admitir que a culpa é toda minha, e o pior é que eu não faço ideia de como consertar isso. Ele está um pouco crescidinho pra levar umas palmadas. – Jeffrey brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

- É, eu acho que sim. Mas ele veio até aqui, não é? Quem sabe seja uma oportunidade pra vocês se entenderem.

- Ele não me disse nada se pretende ficar ou não. Só espero que ele não resolva ir embora amanhã. Por mais irritante que ele possa ser, às vezes, é muito bom tê-lo por perto novamente.

- Se você pedir com jeitinho, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar. – Jared tentou se mostrar confiante, apesar de estar aflito com a situação em que se metera.

- Você acha?

- Comigo sempre funciona... – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu com malícia.

- Humm... E se eu pedir pra você gemer baixinho, vai funcionar também? – Jeffrey o empurrou de leve, fazendo com que se deitasse de costas na cama.

- Eu até posso tentar... Mas não prometo nada.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As Estranhas Faces Do Amor **_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Jensen rolou na cama por algum tempo, ainda sem acreditar nos acontecimentos do dia. Tinha pensado muito naquele maldito enfermeiro nas últimas semanas e, coincidência ou não, agora ele estava ali, debaixo do mesmo teto, só que na cama do seu pai.

Pensar naquilo já era frustrante, e piorou ainda mais quando ouviu alguns gemidos vindos do quarto ao lado. Ficou imaginando se os dois estavam se segurando para não fazerem muito barulho, devido a sua presença. Então cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando afastar a imagem do seu pai e Jared transando da sua mente.

Jared Padalecki, amante do seu pai... Aquilo era irônico demais. Jensen pensou que o destino só podia estar lhe pregando uma peça.

Não conseguia sequer decifrar o que estava sentindo a respeito daquilo. Sua relação com Jeffrey nunca foi das melhores. Seu pai sempre fora um enigma... Até podia aceitar o fato de ter um pai gay, o que por si só já era estranho, mas ele ter se envolvido com um homem vinte e dois anos mais novo, era quase uma piada.

Nunca quis saber muito a respeito daquele relacionamento, assim como nunca se interessou por quase nada que dizia respeito ao seu pai, mas no fundo, sempre achou que o tal namorado fosse somente algum aproveitador. Pelo visto, suas suspeitas haviam se confirmado.

Seu pai era um homem muito rico, não era novidade que sempre haviam homens e mulheres atrás dele por interesse. Não que Jeffrey não fosse um homem interessante, Jensen sabia que ele tinha seus atrativos, mas aquela história romântica dele e Jared estarem apaixonados, era difícil demais de engolir. Ainda mais agora, que sabia quem ele realmente era.

Na verdade, Jensen nem sabia se acreditava no amor. O casamento dos seus pais tinha sido um fracasso, e durante anos teve que aturar as lamentações da sua mãe, depois da separação. Também nunca encontrara alguém com quem quisesse dividir a cama por mais de algumas semanas. Na sua vida amorosa, tudo se baseava em sexo, nada mais.

Mas se o seu pai preferia acreditar naquele conto de fadas ridículo que estava vivendo, não era ele, Jensen, quem iria interferir. Só ficaria ali mais um ou dois dias, então voltaria a vê-lo em alguns anos, quem sabe.

- x -

Já eram cinco horas da manhã e Jared ainda rolava na cama, não tinha conseguido pregar o olho a noite inteira.

Estranhou quando seu celular vibrou àquela hora, mas sorriu ao ver que era seu amigo Brian.

- Alô! – Atendeu enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, para tomar um copo d'água.

- Eu estava esperando você ligar... Então como não ligou e eu estou chegando de uma balada, achei que era uma boa hora pra te tirar da cama.

- Me desculpe, é que as coisas estão um pouco tensas por aqui. Mas eu ia ligar! – Jared tentou justificar seu esquecimento.

- Não, você não ia! – Brian deu risadas. – O que aconteceu? O filhinho do velhote não foi com a sua cara?

- Brian!

- Desculpe! O filho do Jeffrey...

- Agora está melhor. – Jared sorriu. – Se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar... – O moreno bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Para de drama e conta de uma vez!

- Eu não deveria... Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender se eu te contar... Porra! Você se lembra do meu último dia de trabalho?

- Você está se referindo a "mãozinha" que você deu pro paciente?

- Exatamente.

- O Jeffrey descobriu?

- Não... quero dizer, ainda não, mas... Cara, eu estou tão fodido... O tal paciente é o filho do Jeff. – Jared por fim falou, se sentindo ainda mais frustrado.

- O quê? – Brian praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha, então começou a gargalhar. – Não, você só pode estar brincando...

- Quem me dera, Bri. Desta vez eu estou mesmo ferrado.

- Caralho! Você...? Porra, mas você não fazia ideia? Não viu o nome dele no registro?

- Ele não tem o sobrenome do Jeff. Dá pra acreditar? Parece que o universo está conspirando contra mim, eu não posso ser tão azarado. Logo agora que as coisas finalmente estavam dando certo...

- Cara... Eu daria tudo pra ter visto a sua cara quando se deparou com ele... – Brian não se segurou e começou a rir novamente.

- Sabe, às vezes eu tenho dúvidas se você realmente é meu amigo ou se você só quer me sacanear. – Jared fingiu estar bravo.

- Você me ama, Jay! Admita! Agora... Ele não contou nada pro pai? Vocês conversaram?

- Não contou, porque o Jeff continua o mesmo comigo, mas... Não, ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar a sós com ele. Eu não sei o que esperar e isso é o que me assusta.

- Será que se você pagar um boquete pra ele não resolve?

- Porra, Brian!

- Ok, eu só não podia perder a piada... Jay, com essa sua cara de filhotinho sem dono, você consegue convencer a qualquer um. Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Quero dizer, é uma puta de uma situação, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito. E se ele ainda não contou pro pai, provavelmente não irá contar.

- Nem é esse o meu medo. Acho que o Jeff até me perdoaria, mas... Não teria mais clima pra eu continuar aqui, entende?

- É, eu imagino. Maldita coincidência, hã? E te conhecendo do jeito que conheço, imagino que você nem sequer conseguiu dormir esta noite.

- Bom, eu vou ter que dar um jeito de resolver esta situação. Só espero que ele não fique aqui por muito tempo.

- Você sabe que se precisar de ajuda, até mesmo se quiser que eu vá até aí, pode contar comigo, não é?

- Pode deixar. Se a coisa ficar feia eu te ligo.

- Até mais brô! Se cuida e se rolar uma orgia aí, vê se não esquece de me convidar, ok? – Brian desligou antes que Jared pudesse responder alguma coisa.

O moreno resolveu não voltar para a cama. Apenas foi até o quarto onde Jeffrey ainda dormia, vestiu seu agasalho de moletom e saiu para correr, tentando esfriar a cabeça.

Mais tarde, naquela manhã de sábado, Jeffrey saiu para fazer algumas compras e Jared foi para a beira da piscina, carregando consigo os seus livros. Sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, aproveitando o sol fraco da manhã, vestindo uma bermuda marrom e camiseta branca.

Estava concentrado, estudando, quando percebeu Jensen vindo na sua direção. Mal conseguia se concentrar nos livros, só pensando no que dizer ao filho de Jeffrey, quando estivessem a sós.

Deu graças por Jensen não ter contado nada ao seu pai, mas estava se sentindo tão mal com aquela situação que só tinha vontade de sumir dali.

- Bom dia! – Jensen sentou-se na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado e se espreguiçou, bocejando alto.

- Bom dia! – Jared respondeu sério, sentindo seu coração prestes a sair pela boca.

- E o meu pai? Foi trabalhar em pleno sábado? – Jensen olhou Jared dos pés a cabeça, sem disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Não. Ele só foi fazer algumas compras. Já deve estar voltando. – Jared tirou os óculos de sol e se ajeitou, colocando as pernas para fora da espreguiçadeira, ficando de frente para onde Jensen estava. – Jensen, eu... E-eu acho que... que precisamos conversar. – O moreno se odiou por ter gaguejado.

- Oh. – Jensen sorriu e tirou seus óculos também. – Eu não vou contar a ele, não precisa se preocupar. – Seu sarcasmo estava presente na voz.

- Não é isso, é que... – Jared engoliu em seco. – Eu não quero que você pense que...

- O quê? – Jensen o interrompeu. – Não se preocupe Jared. Afinal, qual é o problema em dar uma _mãozinha_ a um paciente necessitado? – Jensen riu, deixando o moreno ainda mais constrangido.

- Aquilo foi... foi um mal entendido. Não é como se eu tivesse feito isso outras vezes... – Jared estava se enrolando, sem saber como explicar.

- Claro. – Jensen sorriu debochado.

- Era o meu último dia no hospital, e... Foi só uma brincadeira, uma espécie de aposta, e... Merda! – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou, frustrado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu só não quero que... que você tenha a impressão errada sobre mim. Me desculpe!

- Desculpar o quê? A minha frustração talvez? Porque eu fiquei esperando um boquete no dia seguinte, e você tinha desaparecido. – Jensen encarava o moreno, o desafiando.

- Eu vou estudar lá no quarto. – Jared pegou seus livros e ia se levantando.

- Sabe Jared, quando o meu pai me falou que estava namorando um cara mais novo que eu, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que você deveria ser um aproveitador, que só estivesse atrás do dinheiro dele. Agora eu tenho certeza disso.

- É mesmo? – Jared voltou a se sentar, forçando um sorriso. – Você nem sequer me conhece, Jensen. – O moreno falou com amargura.

- Conheço o suficiente. – Jensen deu o assunto por encerrado, apanhou uma revista para ler e ignorou completamente a presença de Jared, que já não sabia como argumentar.

- Eu não contei a ele. – Jared falou com tristeza, quando se levantou para sair. – Não quis magoá-lo por causa de uma brincadeira estúpida. Mas se isso for te fazer feliz, fique à vontade para contar. Eu assumo minha responsabilidade.

Jared voltou para dentro de casa arrasado. Sabia que Jensen tinha toda razão de pensar as piores coisas a seu respeito. E pior, não tinha como reverter aquela situação.

Voltou para o quarto que dividia com Jeffrey e tentou se concentrar em seus livros. Teria mais uma semana de provas e precisava manter o foco, precisava se concentrar nos estudos, senão acabaria enlouquecendo.

Jeffrey voltou meia hora depois e estranhou o seu comportamento. Não costumava ser assim, por mais difíceis que fossem as coisas na faculdade ou no trabalho, sempre conseguia separar da sua vida pessoal e nada estragava o seu bom humor. Mas como ficar indiferente àquilo, tendo Jensen debaixo do mesmo teto? Tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que o loiro fosse logo embora, era um pensamento egoísta e sentia-se mal por isso, mas era também a única solução que encontrava para voltar a ter paz dentro daquela casa.

- Você está bem? – Jeffrey se sentou ao seu lado na cama. A preocupação e o cuidado presentes em sua voz.

- Estou. – Jared forçou um sorriso e fechou o livro, colocando-o sobre o criado mudo.

- Tem certeza? Você está agindo de um jeito estranho desde ontem. É por causa do Jensen? – Jeffrey o conhecia bem demais, sabia que havia algo de errado.

- Não exatamente. Quero dizer, é só um pouco estranho, entende? Eu sei que ele não está a vontade comigo aqui, o que é perfeitamente compreensível, mas...

- O Jensen é um homem adulto, Jared. Está na hora de ele agir como tal. Não se incomode com suas atitudes infantis, ele só está querendo atenção.

- Ele não fez nada de errado Jeff, acho que eu estou me estressando à toa. Mas eu posso lidar com isso. Fique tranquilo. – Jared sorriu e beijou os lábios do seu amado.

- Eu sei que pode. – Jeffrey o beijou com mais intensidade, enfiando as mãos por dentro da camiseta do moreno, apertando sua carne...

- Jeff? – Jared falou entre o beijo.

- Hmm? – O mais velho resmungou.

- O seu filho está lá fora, esperando por você. – Jared segurou o rosto do mais velho com as duas mãos, o fazendo parar.

- Oh, é mesmo. Às vezes eu me esqueço que não estamos mais sozinhos. – Jeffrey passou a mão pela barba de dois dias por fazer. – Eu sinto falta de fazer amor com você por todos os cômodos da casa.

- Não completou nem um dia que ele está aqui, Jeff. Deixa de ser tarado! – Jared riu e jogou o travesseiro na sua direção ao se levantar da cama.

- Mas eu já sinto falta. – O mais velho riu e o seguiu para fora do quarto.

O restante do dia correu normalmente. Jared evitava ficar muito tempo na presença de Jensen, o deixando a maior parte do tempo a sós com o pai. Sabia que eles tinham muito o que conversar, mas pelo que pode observar, ambos eram teimosos ao extremo e dificilmente iriam se acertar.

- Por que você não convida o Jensen para saírem? Só vocês dois?

- E você? Já está querendo se livrar de mim?

- Eu vou ter uma semana de provas, preciso estudar. E acho que vai ser bom vocês passarem algum tempo juntos.

- É, pode ser. – Jeffrey ficou pensativo. – Aonde você sugere que eu o leve?

- Jeff, ele é seu filho, você deve saber do que ele gosta... Não sabe?

- Quando ele era criança, gostava muito de ir ao museu de arte moderna... Mas agora, eu já não sei mais do que ele gosta, Jay. – Jeffrey suspirou, frustrado.

- Então leve-o lá... Ou peça pra ele sugerir outra coisa, se não gostar.

- Certo... Meu deus, eu sou um péssimo pai. Não sou?

- Não sei, eu não sou seu filho, não posso julgar. – Jared sorriu.

- O que seria de mim sem você? – Jeffey o puxou para um abraço apertado, beijando-o em seguida.

- Como vocês dois vão ficar aí se agarrando a tarde inteira, eu vou dar uma volta por aí... – Jensen falou, sem conseguir esconder o aborrecimento.

- Hey! – Jeffrey quase pulou de susto, e se separou de Jared. – Pensei que você ainda estivesse no quarto. – O mais velho sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

- Podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo, eu já estou de saída. – Jensen já ia a caminho da porta.

- Espere! – Jeffrey caminhou em sua direção. – Eu vou com você, só deixe eu pegar meu casaco. – Subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto.

- É sério que vocês vão sair comigo? – Jensen olhou para Jared, incrédulo.

- Nós, não. O seu pai vai.

- E você? Vai ficar aí sozinho? – Jensen estranhou.

- Eu preciso estudar. E acho que você não iria querer mesmo a minha presença, então... – Jared deu de ombros.

Jensen apenas se virou e saiu, sem dizer mais nada, achando melhor esperar por Jeffrey na garagem.

Os dois seguiram no carro de Jeffrey, num silêncio desconfortável, até o mais velho estacionar o carro próximo ao museu.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Jensen olhou incrédulo para Jeffrey.

- Pensei que seria um bom lugar... Como nos velhos tempos. Mas se você não quiser, podemos só ir tomar um café em algum lugar.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do carro. Jeffrey o seguiu e, apesar da má vontade de Jensen, a visita ao museu foi tranquila. Conversaram um pouco, inclusive trazendo algumas lembranças de quando o loiro tinha doze anos, e foram juntos ali pela última vez.

Jeffrey sentia saudades destes momentos de descontração com o filho, não sabia como tinha deixado as coisas tomarem o rumo que tomaram. Quase não conhecia mais o seu próprio filho.

Depois da visita ao museu, foram tomar um café, onde conversaram mais um pouco. Por insistência do mais velho, Jensen acabou falando um pouco sobre o tempo que passara em Londres, estudando.

Jeffrey era muito curioso e queria saber sempre mais. Apesar de Jensen sempre se mostrar um playboyzinho arrogante, seu pai sabia o quanto ele era inteligente e o quanto ele podia ir longe quando queria.

- Você já sabe o que pretende fazer agora?

- No momento, eu só quero curtir meu tempo livre... Mais tarde eu penso no que vou fazer.

- Suponho que você não tenha se formado, feito pós graduação e mestrado em engenharia civil por nada...

- Eu não quero ter esta conversa agora. Eu sei o que você quer e preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. Não irei pressioná-lo, fique tranquilo.

- Bom, se eu não assumir a construtora, você ainda tem o Jared pra tomar conta dos negócios. Ah, me desculpe... Quase me esqueci que ele está estudando medicina. – Jensen voltou a usar seu tom arrogante. – Ou quem sabe vocês possam adotar um filho? Hein? Vocês já cogitaram a ideia? – Seu sorriso era sarcástico.

- Se você pensa que ele está comigo pelo dinheiro, está enganado. Jared não quer nada do que é meu. Ele só aceitou vir morar comigo com estas condições.

- É mesmo? – Jensen riu.

- Olha Jensen, eu sei que fui um péssimo pai e que... Bom, eu sempre achei que fiz o que pude, mas sei que não foi o suficiente. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado a sua guarda com sua mãe, pra começar.

- Não? Então você acha que seria melhor se eu tivesse vivido com você e os seus... – Jensen não completou a frase.

- As coisas não aconteceram do jeito que ela te falou, Jensen – Jeffrey tinha os olhos marejados. – Mas você nunca me deu uma chance de me explicar.

- Eu sabia o suficiente. E depois, nada disso me importa. Eu não estou nem aí para o que você faz da sua vida. Você me pediu que viesse e eu estou aqui, não estou? Só não me peça que eu aprecie esse seu relacionamento com aquele garoto, por que isso já é demais pra mim, ok?

- Me desculpe. Vocês dois são tão importantes na minha vida, e... Eu só pensei que... O Jared estava certo, ele quis ficar em um hotel enquanto você estivesse aqui, pra nos dar privacidade. Talvez tivesse sido melhor.

- Nossa! Que generoso é o seu namoradinho! – Jensen debochou. – Mas ele não precisa sair de lá, eu só ficarei por poucos dias.

- Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, e sabe disso. Só não quero que você desconte os nossos problemas em cima dele, ok? Jared não tem nada com isso.

- Tudo bem, papai. Prometo que serei um menino bonzinho. Agora será que nós podemos voltar? Eu ainda quero sair com meus amigos hoje, senão eu acabo enlouquecendo.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As Estranhas Faces do Amor**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado e quando Jensen se levantou, encontrou seu pai sentado em uma espreguiçadeira lendo o jornal, enquanto Jared nadava na piscina.

- Bom dia! – Falou apenas por educação, porque estava com uma ressaca daquelas.

- Bom dia! - Jeffrey sorriu. – Um mergulho na piscina pode ajudar a curar a ressaca – Havia percebido que Jensen tinha voltado para casa completamente bêbado na noite anterior.

- Eu dispenso, obrigado – Jensen olhou de cara feia para onde Jared estava, mas o moreno continuava nadando e ainda nem tinha notado sua presença.

- Você tem compromisso pra hoje?

- Não, mas por favor... Sem programinhas de pai e filho, ok? – Jensen se serviu de um copo de suco, pegou uma revista e se sentou na espreguiçadeira ao lado do seu pai.

- Certo – O mais velho deu risadas. – Você tem visto o Kane?

- Sim. Estive com ele antes de vir à Nova Iorque. Continua o mesmo de sempre.

- Vocês dois aprontavam muito quando crianças. A pobre da mãe dele vivia lá em casa procurando pelo garoto... – Jeffrey se lembrou com saudades.

- Os pais dele não estão muito bem, parece que estão cogitando o divórcio.

- Já não estavam bem naquela época. Estou admirado que tenha durado tanto.

- Pelo menos tentaram.

- Você acha que eu não tentei? É isso?

- Eu não acho nada. – Jensen colocou os óculos escuros, não queria prolongar aquela conversa.

- Por falar nisso, como está a sua mãe, Jensen? Faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ela.

- Está bem. Tem um marido rico, bonitão, do jeito que ela queria – Jensen ironizou e Jeffrey riu com o comentário.

- Bom pra ela, não é? O Robert parece ser um cara bacana.

- Sim, ele é o padrasto que eu pedi a Deus – Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo. – Aliás, padrasto é o que não me falta, não é?

- Você precisa mesmo ser sempre assim? - Jeffrey já não sabia mais o que fazer para agradar o filho. Todas as conversas terminavam daquela maneira, com algum comentário irônico ou alguma piada de mau gosto por parte de Jensen.

- Assim como?

- Deixa pra lá... – Jeffrey suspirou frustrado e observou Jared sair da piscina, vindo em sua direção, vestindo apenas uma sunga preta.

O moreno cumprimentou Jensen com um aceno de cabeça, pegou uma toalha na espreguiçadeira do outro lado de Jeffrey e secou seus cabelos encharcados.

Jensen teve que se controlar para conter um suspiro ao olhar para o corpo forte e escultural de Jared. Não podia negar que ele era lindo... A pele bronzeada, firme, cada músculo em seu devido lugar.

O loiro desviou o olhar e agradeceu por estar usando óculos escuros, não queria que seu pai percebesse o seu interesse. E se continuasse olhando muito e pensando coisas, acabaria tendo uma ereção e aquilo sim, seria constrangedor.

Por sorte o moreno logo vestiu um roupão e deitou-se ao lado de Jeffrey. Os três conversaram civilizadamente por algum tempo e Jensen de repente se sentiu curioso sobre Jared.

Queria muito saber o que o tinha feito fisgar o seu pai daquela maneira. Era um bom observador e, em apenas dois dias, já tinha percebido que o interesse do seu pai não era só naquele traseiro lindo e no corpo bem cuidado de Jared. Ele tinha toda uma admiração, um cuidado com o moreno que Jensen nunca tinha visto ele dedicar a ninguém antes. Seu pai estava perdidamente apaixonado, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Mas e quanto a Jared? Aquele seu jeito meio atrapalhado e sorriso inocente seriam verdadeiros? Ele também demonstrava ter um carinho enorme pelo seu pai, quase uma devoção pelo homem, mas ainda não o convencia. Ele podia bem ser um daqueles sociopatas, que se aproximam das pessoas até conseguirem tudo o que querem, arrasando seus corações e suas vidas.

Jensen se deu conta das besteiras que estava pensando, e sentiu vontade de rir de si mesmo. Também não entendia por que se sentiu tão incomodado quando Jared se inclinou sobre a espreguiçadeira de Jeffrey e deu um breve selinho em seus lábios antes de entrar em casa, os deixando a sós na beira da piscina.

O loiro não saberia dizer porquê, mas resolveu ficar por mais alguns dias. No decorrer da semana, Jared estivera ocupado com a faculdade, já que era uma semana de provas, então ele e Jensen quase não interagiram. Já no final de semana seguinte, a casa de Jeffrey estava agitada, Jensen recebeu a visita de Christian, e Brian, o melhor amigo de Jared, também apareceu para visitá-lo.

No sábado à noite, os quatro homens saíram para beber em um pub. Conversaram e deram muitas risadas, Jared já não se sentia mais intimidado pela presença de Jensen, estava tentando deixar o acontecido entre os dois para trás.

Christian era muito simpático e falante e, apesar da cara feia de Jensen quando comentou a respeito, havia simpatizado muito com Jared.

A infância e adolescência de Jensen fora muito citada durante a noite, já que ele e Chris eram amigos desde aquela época. Jared achou interessante conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele loiro carrancudo e misterioso.

Brian era o piadista do grupo. Do tipo que perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada, então Jared passou por vários momentos constrangedores durante a noite, sendo alvo da maioria delas. Jensen pareceu se divertir com aquilo.

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer do primeiro dia do Jared no hospital.

- Oh não Brian! Por favor? - Jared escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, agora eu quero saber! - Jeffrey brincou e Chris concordou, o único que não se manifestou foi Jensen, mas também estava curioso.

- Ele estava lá com suas roupas brancas impecáveis, jaleco do hospital, bandeja de medicamentos e, no primeiro quarto que entrou e foi medicar o paciente... - Brian fez uma pausa, caindo na gargalhada. - O paciente estava com os braços presos à cama e pediu que Jared soltasse uma de suas mãos para poder se coçar, ou sei lá o que.

- Não, você não fez isso... – Jeffrey olhou para Jared com cara de deboche, fazendo todos rirem.

- Assim que ele desamarrou um dos braços do paciente, o cara o agarrou pela gola do jaleco e o sacudiu, tinha uma força descomunal... Se eu não entrasse no quarto naquele momento, por causa da gritaria que o paciente da cama ao lado fez, ele teria estrangulado o Jared com uma mão só – Brian falava e ria, sem conseguir se conter.

- Você está exagerando, Bry! – Jared sorria, completamente sem graça.

- Metade da equipe de enfermeiros foi até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive o diretor do hospital. Vocês precisavam ver a cara de assustado do Jared...

O moreno mais novo colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça, enquanto os outros quatro, inclusive Jensen, riam da sua cara.

- Eu não disse pra você o quanto eu sou azarado? – Jared olhou na direção de Jeffrey e riu também, dando um leve apertão na coxa do mais velho.

O restante da noite correu tranquilamente, todos beberam e riram muito, e pela primeira vez Jared pode ver Jensen em um momento de pura descontração. O loiro parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente quando sorria abertamente, e quando não estava exalando o seu mau humor e cutucando Jeffrey o tempo todo com sarcasmo.

- Vou te confessar uma coisa, meu amigo... Até eu bateria uma pro Jensen. O cara é hot! – Brian falou quando Jared o levava de carro até o hotel onde ficaria hospedado até a manhã seguinte.

- Cala essa boca, Bry! Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer aquilo, vai?

- E você consegue? Com ele morando na mesma casa? – Brian deu risadas.

- Eu não penso mais nisso. Claro que o clima ficou estranho, mas o que eu posso fazer? O que está feito, está feito.

- Que puta situação, hein! Você devia ir se benzer. É sério... – Brian falou quando viu Jared balançar a cabeça, rindo. – Porra, essas coisas não acontecem com qualquer um.

- É, eu sei. Talvez eu só deva ser mais cuidadoso, e não entrar na conversa dos meus amigos pra não acabar fazendo merda. – Jared ria, vendo a careta que Brian fez.

- Certo. Agora a culpa é minha, hã? Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostei do Jensen.

- É... talvez ele não seja tão idiota quanto demonstra às vezes – Jared admitiu. – É uma pena que ele e o Jeff não se entendam.

- Sei lá, eu também não me entendo com o meu pai.

- Mas o seu pai é um idiota, o Jeffrey não – Jared brincou.

- Você só diz isso porque ele é seu namorado, e não seu pai.

- Pode ser. Mas pelo menos ele está tentando se reconciliar com o Jensen, enquanto este não lhe dá uma chance sequer.

- Melhor ficar fora disso, meu amigo. Antes que acabe sobrando pra você. – Brian deu um tapinha em seu ombro, antes de descer do carro, em frente ao hotel. – Se cuida, cara! E não deixe de dar notícias.

- Certo – Jared sorriu. – Você também. E obrigado por ter vindo, foi uma noite divertida.

- Sempre que precisar, amigão – Brian acenou e Jared observou até que o amigo estivesse dentro do hotel, para só então dar partida no carro.

Quando voltou para casa, Jeffrey já tinha ido se deitar, enquanto Jensen e Christian estavam na sala, assistindo a um jogo de baseball.

- Será que eu posso assistir ao jogo com vocês? – Jared perguntou, pensando que talvez Jensen não quisesse a sua presença ali.

- Claro! Senta aí – Foi Kane quem respondeu, já pegando uma cerveja no baldinho de gelo e estendendo para o moreno.

Jared de sentiu um pouco sem graça no início, afinal, Jensen sequer lhe dirigia a palavra, mas logo ele e Kane estavam discutindo futebol e dando risadas como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Eu pensei que médicos não curtissem futebol – Jensen brincou, mas com uma pontinha de sarcasmo.

- Por quê? – Jared deu risadas. – E depois, o Jeffrey não perde um jogo, eu acabei viciando também.

- Ele não quis assistir com a gente? – Christian perguntou.

- Ele acordou muito cedo hoje, estava cansado. Mas com certeza irá ver o jogo amanhã, mesmo sabendo do resultado.

- Nossa, que interessante – Jensen ironizou.

- Eu já vou dormir, acho que bebi um pouco demais – Jared recolheu a garrafa vazia da mesinha e se levantou, fazendo um esforço para ignorar o comentário de Jensen. – Tenham uma boa noite.

- Valeu, cara! Qualquer dia nós precisamos ir juntos a um estádio. – Kane falou, tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Claro! Vai ser divertido, podemos combinar – Jared concordou antes de se retirar da sala.

Christian esperou que o moreno subisse as escadas, para então conversar com Jensen sobre o ocorrido.

- Eu não entendo você.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- O Jared é um cara legal. Por que você faz isso?

- Sem sermões, Kane. Por favor. E depois, eu só fiz um comentário inocente, não tenho culpa que a donzelinha ficou ofendida.

- Sinto muito te dizer, mas você está sendo um idiota.

- Obrigado.

- E infantil.

- É mesmo? – O loiro perguntou com ar de deboche.

- Você sabia do relacionamento dele com seu pai antes de vir pra cá. Podia pelo menos respeitar isso, já que não aprova – Kane não gostava de se meter em problemas familiares, mas se sentiu na necessidade de dizer o que pensava.

- Ora, me poupe, Chris! Eu só fiz uma brincadeira.

- Você o estava provocando. Por sorte ele é mais adulto do que você e preferiu ignorar. E tem mais, eu acho que ele gosta do seu pai pra valer, não parece ser nenhum interesseiro, como você falou.

- Oh, você acha? E chegou a esta conclusão depois de conhecê-lo por algumas horas?

- Você também notaria isso se observasse os olhares, a cumplicidade que há entre eles. E eu tenho um bom faro, dificilmente me engano com alguém – Chris rolou os olhos ao ouvir Jensen gargalhar. – Você está sendo injusto, Jensen. Sequer deu uma chance a ele.

- Ei! Quem precisa gostar dele é o meu pai, não eu – O loiro falou na defensiva.

- Você também está sendo injusto com o seu pai.

- Meu erro foi ter vindo pra cá. Aliás, eu nem sei o que ainda estou fazendo nesta casa.

- Eu sempre penso que... As coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis se você abrisse o jogo com o Jeffrey.

- Do que você está falando? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Que você deveria botar tudo pra fora de uma vez. Dizer a ele como se sente, desabafar. Você pode achar que é bobagem, mas isso te faria muito bem. E quem sabe, muita coisa poderia ser explicada, talvez vocês pudessem se entender algum dia.

- Você é sempre tão romântico, Chris. Eu não tenho nada a dizer a ele. Nada que ele já não saiba. E não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu fiz muitas sessões de terapia depois da separação dos meus pais, lembra?

- Que não serviram pra nada, já que você tranca os seus sentimentos a sete chaves dentro do peito. Mas se você quer assim, não sou eu quem vai ficar insistindo.

- Ótimo. Por isso você é o meu melhor amigo – Jensen brincou.

- Mas se algum dia você resolver se abrir, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- x -

Jared voltou para o quarto, tirou suas roupas, ficando apenas de camiseta e boxer e se deitou na cama ao lado de Jeffrey, abraçando o mais velho por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

- Hey, você não ia assistir ao jogo? – Jeffrey perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Te acordei?

- Não, eu não estava dormindo ainda. Pensei que você fosse ficar mais tempo com os garotos lá embaixo.

- Tenho companhia melhor aqui – Jared sorriu e beijou os lábios do mais velho. – E depois, o Jensen não vai com a minha cara, melhor não forçar a barra.

- Ele se comportou tão bem lá no pub, pensei que fosse um começo – Jeffrey suspirou.

- Eu não me importo. De verdade, só queria que ele fosse mais acessível com você.

- Está tudo bem, Jared. Eu já me acostumei.

- Não. Eu sei o quanto você fica frustrado e chateado com isso. E eu odeio quando alguém tira esse sorriso lindo do seu rosto – Jared acariciou a barba por fazer do namorado, contornando seu maxilar com o dedão. – Você precisa acordar cedo amanhã, vou deixar você dormir.

- Não. Eu não estou com nem um pouco de sono.

- Tudo isso é ansiedade por causa do projeto do shopping?

- Mais preocupação do que ansiedade, eu acho. Não queria me envolver mais em nenhum trabalho grande, mas todos os meus melhores engenheiros já estão envolvidos com outros trabalhos, então terei que fazer eu mesmo. Não posso delegar um projeto desse porte a qualquer um, afinal.

- E quanto ao Jensen?

- Ele ainda não me deu uma resposta quanto a trabalhar na construtora.

- Nada como um projeto deste nível para um engenheiro recém formado se empolgar, não é?

- Pode ser, mas... Eu não sei se ele está pronto pra assumir uma responsabilidade como esta. E ele tem muito estudo, eu acredito na sua capacidade, mas não tem nenhuma experiência.

- Pra isso ele teria você ao lado dele, para auxiliá-lo, não é? Você não queria uma oportunidade pra se aproximar do seu filho? Aí está...

- Você está sugerindo que trabalhemos juntos no projeto? É isso?

- Por que não? Ou vocês passam a se conhecer melhor e se entendem, ou se matam de uma vez – Jared brincou. – Mas é só uma sugestão, algo pra você pensar. Eu jamais ousaria me meter nos seus negócios, você sabe. Aliás, só tem um lugar em você onde eu quero me meter... – O moreno sorriu de um jeito safado, fazendo Jeffrey rir.

- Eu vou pensar no que você sugeriu. Mas posso adiantar que gostei bastante da ideia. Meu pequeno geniozinho. – Jeffrey lhe deu um selinho, sorrindo abertamente.

- Pequeno? – Jared fez uma cara feia.

- Desculpe... Grande, grande gênio – Jeffrey gargalhou.

- Agora está bem melhor. Eu gosto da palavra "grande".

- É, eu sei. Acho que os meninos irão ficar lá embaixo por mais algumas horas, não é? Deve dar tempo pra eu dar uma conferida se é tudo tão grande assim...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Tamos aê, na atividade! Depois das férias que eu dei para a Mary... COF! COF! COF... Tsc... Opa! Engasguei. Como eu dizia, em fevereiro começa o ano e estamos de volta. HAUWhUWAUAWHAU (Não conta pra ninguém que eu estou devendo um capítulo de ITE desde o começo de Janeiro, Mary. Eu tinha esquecido... Eles me pegam se você contar... HAWUHWuWWU). Capitulo maravilhoso com A CENA DOS TRÊS NA BEIRA DA PISCINA... *morre*

**Nota da Autora:** Essa minha beta não tem jeito, né? kkkk. Se ela não fosse tão linda, merecia apanhar! huahuahua.

Obrigada à TaXXTi (minha beta) e a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e deixando comentários. Só não xinguem meu Jeffrey porque ele é um lindo! U_U

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**As Estranhas Faces do Amor**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Na manhã de domingo, Jared e Christian foram os primeiros a levantar. O moreno mais novo ligou a cafeteira e preparava uma omelete enquanto conversavam.

- Sabe, o Jensen, ele não é sempre assim.

- Como?

- Esse lance de família sempre foi um problema, acho que desde a adolescência dele, mas o Jensen é um cara muito bacana. Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei o porquê desta implicância com você.

- Eu não me importo, quero dizer, me importo, mas ele não é obrigado a ir com a minha cara, não é? – Jared sorriu. – Mas o que me incomoda é o que ele faz com o Jeff. Eu sei que essa indiferença o faz sofrer e é difícil ficar assistindo a isso sem poder fazer nada.

- Acho que a gente deveria trancar os dois em um quarto e só deixar saírem quando estivessem com tudo resolvido.

- Até que não é má ideia. Eu só duvido que ambos sairiam vivos de lá – Jared deu risadas, sendo acompanhado por Kane.

- É verdade. O Jensen é meu melhor amigo desde a infância. Do tipo... amigo pra todas as horas, sabe? Mesmo quando ele estava estudando no exterior, nunca deixamos de ter contato.

- Bom saber que ele não é um idiota em tempo integral – Jared brincou.

- É... Ninguém é perfeito, não é? – Kane deu risadas. – Ele passou por momentos difíceis na adolescência e criou certo tipo de aversão ao pai dele. Depois foi estudar fora e acabou se distanciando de vez. É uma relação complicada.

- Eu percebi – Jared colocou a tigela com a omelete na mesa, os serviu de café e se sentou na cadeira em frente a que Christian estava. Continuaram conversando enquanto comiam.

- Eu tenho uma curiosidade... – Kane sorriu, um pouco sem graça por perguntar. – Como você e o Jeffrey se conheceram?

- É uma longa história. – Jared sorriu e tomou mais um gole de café.

- Se quiser me contar, acho que aqueles dois não vão levantar tão cedo – Kane queria mesmo saber. Tinha certa admiração pelo casal e isso despertava sua curiosidade.

- A primeira vez que eu o vi foi na estação de metrô...

_**Flashback on **_

Jared carregava uma pilha de livros nos braços e uma mochila nas costas, chegou em cima da hora e quando foi tentar se aproximar para entrar no metrô, levou um empurrão de um garoto que vinha na direção oposta, tendo seus livros derrubados no chão. O cara ainda acenou e deu risadas de dentro do trem, enquanto um Jared muito puto observava as portas se fechando, sabendo que tinha acabado de perder a prova para a qual tinha passado o final de semana inteiro estudando.

Só quando olhou para trás é que viu que um homem na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos também havia sido empurrado e estava com a mão machucada.

- Hey! O senhor está bem? – Jared se aproximou assim que conseguiu apanhar seus livros.

- Estou sim. Foi só um arranhão. – O homem sorriu e Jared não conseguiu deixar de reparar no quanto ele era atraente. – Parece que o garoto estava com pressa. – Além de ter um sorriso lindo, ele parecia bem humorado.

- Eu vou... – Jared largou a pilha de livros em cima de um banco de madeira e abriu sua mochila. – Eu posso cuidar do seu ferimento num minuto.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu... – O homem parou quando viu que Jared segurava um kit de primeiros socorros na mão e o olhava, esperançoso, querendo ajudar. – Ok. Mas por que é que você anda com um kit de primeiros socorros na mochila?

- Eu... Não sou hipocondríaco, se é o que está pensando. – Jared sorriu abertamente. – Sou enfermeiro, são ossos do ofício. – Falava enquanto limpava o corte na mão do homem mais velho, concentrado no que fazia.

- Certo. – O homem ainda o olhou, desconsertado. – A propósito, eu sou Jeffrey. Jeffrey Morgan.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu sou Jared. Jared Padalecki.

- Jared... Com esta pilha de livros, suponho que você estava indo pra faculdade?

- Sim. Eu tinha uma prova, mas... Acabei de perdê-la. – Jared bufou, decepcionado.

- Enfermagem?

- Medicina. Fiz dois anos de enfermagem e, assim que consegui uma bolsa, eu transferi.

- Bom, você cuidou da minha mão, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é te oferecer uma carona até a faculdade.

- Não precisa, eu... Eu vou esperar o próximo trem, não se preocupe.

- Se nos apressarmos, você ainda pode chegar a tempo de fazer a prova, não pode? – Jeffrey sorriu.

- Certo – Jared olhou para os livros em suas mãos, olhou para Jeffrey e acabou aceitando. – Tem certeza que eu não vou te atrapalhar?

- Eu só parei aqui para falar com um amigo. Tenho o resto da manhã livre.

Jared colocou seus livros e mochila no banco de trás e entrou no carro.

Conversaram um pouco sobre trivialidades até chegarem à faculdade, o que levou em torno de meia hora. Jared não pode evitar sentir-se decepcionado por chegarem tão rápido. Pelo pouco que tinham conversado, já pode notar que Jeffrey era um homem muito inteligente e bem humorado. Definitivamente, fazia o seu tipo.

Antes de sair do carro, Jared agradeceu a carona e se despediu, então pegou suas coisas no banco de trás e ainda ficou olhando até que o carro de Jeffrey sumisse de suas vistas.

Suspirou e caminhou diretamente para a sala onde teria prova dentro de poucos minutos. Como se concentrar depois de conhecer um homem como aquele? Nunca tinha saído ou se sentido atraído por alguém tão mais velho que ele, mas o fato é que isso só tornava Jeffrey ainda mais atraente.

Jared pensou que deveria estar ficando louco, pois o homem só havia sido gentil em trazer-lhe até ali, e ele já estava fantasiando um milhão de coisas a seu respeito. Nem sabia se ele era gay ou hétero, podia ser até mesmo casado, apesar de não usar uma aliança.

O moreno freou seus pensamentos e voltou a se concentrar no que o professor falava lá na frente. Tinha estudado muito para aquela prova e pretendia tirar uma boa nota.

Somente no final da aula é que sentiu falta de um de seus livros. À noite, o procurou no apartamento que dividia com Brian e então chegou à conclusão de que só poderia ter ficado no carro de Jeffrey. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, não pelo livro perdido, mas pelo pensamento de que provavelmente jamais voltaria a ver aquele homem. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro ao lembrar daqueles lindos olhos cor de mel e daquele sorriso que podia alcançar o mundo...

No dia seguinte, quando estava saindo da faculdade junto de alguns amigos, Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver Jeffrey encostado no portão, olhando ao redor como se procurasse por alguém.

Se despediu dos seus amigos e se aproximou do homem devagar, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa.

- Hey! – Jared cumprimentou, um pouco sem graça, sentindo seu coração querer saltar do peito.

- Oi! – Jeffrey abriu aquele sorriso que fazia Jared suspirar. – Eu já estava quase desistindo de tentar te encontrar no meio desta multidão.

- Me encontrar? Então você veio aqui por minha causa?

- Sim, eu encontrei este livro caído no meu carro – Jeffrey o entregou para Jared, que sequer tinha notado o livro em sua mão. – Pensei que você fosse precisar.

- Ah, claro! – O sorriso do mais novo se desfez. – Eu procurei por ele ontem, obrigado! – Jared se amaldiçoou por ter criado expectativas. Ele estava ali só por causa do livro, afinal.

- Será que você... – Jeffrey sorriu um pouco sem graça, o que Jared achou ainda mais fofo – tem um tempinho pra tomarmos um café e conversarmos um pouco?

- Eu... – Um convite! Jared queria gritar. – Eu não posso. Tenho que estar no hospital em meia hora – Jared se sentiu mal em recusar, mas precisava do emprego e não poderia chegar atrasado, tinha responsabilidades.

- Ah, ok. – Jeffrey parecia desapontado.

- Mas... se for uma outra hora...

- Certo – Jeffrey sorriu novamente. – Eu vou esperar você me ligar. Até mais. – O empresário entregou seu cartão a Jared e saiu caminhando em direção ao estacionamento.

Já à noite, Jared andava de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno apartamento, segurando o cartão que Jeffrey lhe dera.

- Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito! – Brian reclamou, tentando se concentrar nos estudos – Por que não liga pra ele de uma vez?

- Porque... O que eu vou dizer?

- Você fala sem parar o tempo todo, Jared. Desde quando isso é um problema? – Brian deu risadas, deixando o livro de lado.

- E se eu estiver enganado? Se ele só estiver sendo gentil, e... Como eu posso saber se ele é gay? Eu não sei nada sobre ele.

- Não é pra isso que servem os encontros? Para conhecer as pessoas? Você não existe, Jared... Sinceramente! – Brian rolou os olhos.

- É, você tem razão. Mas você não acha que é cedo? Quero dizer, eu acabei de encontrar com ele hoje, e...

- Liga de uma vez, porra!

- Okay!

Jared por fim criou coragem e ligou, então combinaram de se encontrar na noite de sexta, no bar do hotel onde Jeffrey estava hospedado.

Quando o mais novo chegou, Jeffrey já o esperava e foram se sentar em uma mesa mais reservada. Jared se sentiu meio deslocado naquele local luxuoso e cheio de gente rica, mas Jeffrey era uma pessoa de hábitos simples e fez com que logo se sentisse à vontade.

Conversaram muito sobre Jared, seus planos e a faculdade de medicina, mas o mais velho falava pouco sobre si mesmo, o que deixava Jared apreensivo.

Beberam um pouco e Jeffrey sugeriu que fossem até o seu quarto, para que pudessem conversar mais à vontade. Jared concordou, por impulso, mas se arrependeu assim que entraram no quarto do hotel, achando que não era uma boa ideia.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora – O mais novo ficou parado na frente da porta, inseguro.

- Eu falei ou fiz algo que você não tenha gostado, ou...? – Jeffrey parou um instante, o analisando.

- Não, eu só... Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu mal te conheço, e... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo patético.

- Nós podemos voltar para o bar, se você preferir – Jeffrey sorriu e se aproximou, ao que Jared reagiu dando um passo para trás. Tinha medo do que sentia quando estava próximo daquele homem.

- É que... eu não costumo fazer isso, pra falar a verdade. – Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito, estava se sentindo feito um adolescente virgem diante daquele espetáculo de homem.

- Isso o quê? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Transar... no primeiro encontro – Estava nervoso, e sempre que isso acontecia, acabava falando demais. – É isso que você quer, não é? É pra isso que me trouxe até aqui?

- Não! – Jeffrey riu ao ver a expressão decepcionada de Jared. – Quero dizer, sim, eu quero muito, mas quando estivermos prontos. Eu convidei você pra vir aqui porque quero te conhecer melhor. Apenas isso.

- Ah – Agora era Jared quem estava confuso. Por que aquele homem tão encantador teria algum interesse nele que não fosse apenas sexo? – Eu falei sobre mim mesmo por quase duas horas sem parar – Sorriu sem graça. – Mas não sei quase nada sobre você. Eu nem tinha certeza se você era gay até... Até agora.

- Sim, eu sou gay – Sorriu abertamente. – E gostei de você no momento em que te conheci, Jared. E quanto mais eu conheço, cada detalhe, só faz com que eu goste cada vez mais – Jeffrey se aproximou mais e desta vez o mais novo não recuou.

Os dedos do empresário entraram por seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez, e suas bocas se aproximaram, só um roçar de lábios no início, mas logo se aprofundando e se tornando um beijo urgente...

Todo o raciocínio ou a coerência que Jared tinha desapareceram com aquele beijo. A proximidade dos seus corpos, o gosto e o cheiro daquele homem o deixavam louco de desejo.

As roupas de ambos foram sendo arrancadas com pressa durante o caminho até a cama enorme e macia do hotel. A química que havia entre eles era inegável, cada um querendo sentir, tocar, conhecer o corpo do outro... Um misto de mãos, língua, pele, suor, respirações ofegantes, corações descompassados... A noite perfeita.

Quando Jared despertou, aconchegado nos braços fortes de Jeffrey, sentiu sua pele arrepiar quando o outro beijou sua nuca e ombro, muito de leve. Sua primeira reação foi sorrir, até se dar conta de onde e com quem estava. Sua segunda reação foi pular da cama e sair procurando por suas roupas, desesperado.

- Jared, o quê...? – Jeffrey se apoiou nos cotovelos e o observava, confuso.

- Eu preciso ir... Eu... Onde ficaram os meus sapatos? Droga! – Xingava baixinho, puto consigo mesmo. Estava tudo errado.

- Hoje é sábado. Você me disse que não tinha aula, lembra?

- Não importa, eu... Eu não consigo encontrar os meus sapatos – Parou por um instante, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, a frustração estampada em seu rosto. Tinha vestido a calça jeans que ainda estava aberta e a camisa estava em seu ombro, esperando para ser vestida.

- Você não precisa dos seus sapatos agora. O que é que está acontecendo? – Jeffrey se levantou da cama, nu, e se aproximou, o abraçando por trás.

- Eu não devia ter... A gente não devia... Está tudo errado.

- Vem cá – Jeffrey o conduziu de volta pra cama e fez com que se deitasse novamente. – Respire fundo e fale com calma, eu não estou entendendo nada – O empresário sorriu, acariciando seu rosto. – Fiz algo que você não gostou? É isso? – Franziu o cenho, preocupado.

- O quê? Não! Eu gozei três vezes, como pode achar que fez algo errado? Você foi... Perfeito!

- Então por que essa necessidade de sair correndo daqui? Pensei que pudéssemos passar a manhã juntos, almoçarmos, ou quem sabe o dia inteiro...

- É que... Nada, melhor deixar pra lá – Jared de repente se sentiu ridículo.

- Por favor. Eu quero entender o que se passa na sua cabeça.

- Eu só acho que aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu não sei quase nada sobre você, e... Você é perfeito demais. Tenho a impressão que de repente eu vou descobrir que você é casado, ou que tem outros amantes ou, sei lá... que é algum tipo de psicopata... – Jared teve que rir do próprio exagero.

- Eu pareço um psicopata pra você? – Jeffrey riu. – Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não sou casado. Já fui, mas sou divorciado há muitos anos. Tenho um filho deste casamento, que deve ser um pouquinho mais velho que você. Ele está estudando fora do país. E não, eu não tenho nenhum amante. Aliás, tenho estado sozinho há bastante tempo. Eu não costumo fazer sexo por fazer, sem que haja algum outro interesse.

- Outro interesse, tipo...?

- Um relacionamento sério.

- Comigo? – Jared arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Você não quer?

- Claro que eu quero! – Jared se amaldiçoou por ter respondido rápido demais, perdia completamente a sanidade perto daquele homem. – É que... eu não sei, é tudo perfeito demais. O último cara com quem me relacionei por dois meses era procurado pela polícia, e o penúltimo, depois de sairmos por seis meses, descobri que era casado.

- Uau! Acho que você tem motivos pra ser tão desconfiado.

- Me desculpe. Não é nada contra você. Meu amigo sempre diz que eu só atraio coisa ruim, mas pelo visto, ele está enganado – Jared sorriu e relaxou, se deixando envolver novamente pelos braços daquele homem encantador.

**Flashback off.**

Depois daquilo, nós passamos a nos ver quase todos os dias, enquanto a construtora dele estava fazendo uma obra na minha cidade, e então nos finais de semana, ou ele voava pra lá ou eu vinha à Nova Iorque. Só que, ultimamente, por causa da faculdade, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fazer isso, então decidimos que seria melhor eu transferir a faculdade e vir morar aqui com ele.

- É uma bela história, a de vocês.

- É sim – Jared sorriu. – Às vezes, quando eu olho pra trás, quase não acredito que estamos há tanto tempo juntos.

- Que bom que ele não era um psicopata! – Christian deu risadas e Jared o acompanhou.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas Jensen estava a caminho da cozinha, quando parou para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Estava angustiado e puto com sigo mesmo pelo que sentira ao ouvir a história de Jared com seu pai. Eles pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro, isso não podia negar. Deveria estar feliz pelo fato do seu pai ter encontrado alguém como Jared. Mas o que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Ciúmes? Inveja? Por que Jared o desconsertava daquela maneira?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, tentando conter sua frustração. Ao invés de entrar na cozinha, foi até a piscina, tirou os chinelos e se sentou na beira, deixando seus pés tocarem a água. Era uma sensação reconfortante. Precisava repensar a sua vida, tomar decisões, dar um rumo para a sua vida.

O que era o mais acertado a fazer? Virar as costas e ir embora dali, deixando as coisas como estavam, ou ficar e dar uma chance ao seu pai? Sabia que estava sendo injusto com ele, ou talvez o fora durante toda a sua vida. Algumas coisas precisavam ser consertadas, e como Christian dissera, em outras palavras, talvez algumas feridas precisavam ser expostas, para que pudessem cicatrizar. Mas não sabia se estava pronto para isso. E também agora tinha medo do que a proximidade com Jared pudesse causar. Muitas dúvidas pairavam em sua cabeça...

Olhou para a porta ao ouvir a risada do seu pai. Os três homens estavam se divertindo lá dentro e ele estava ali, perdido em seus pensamentos, em sua amargura. Lembrou-se do cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha e decidiu juntar-se a eles. Aproveitaria o dia na presença de Chris, afinal, suas decisões poderiam esperar mais um dia...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta à****s reviews sem login:**_**  
**_

**Luluzinha****: **Jensen tem um gênio do cão, não é? rsrs. Sujeitinho complicado. Brian entregando os podres do Jared e rindo da cara dele, o que é pior... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Amigos são pra isso mesmo, não é? Guarde sua ansiedade, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**TaXXTi: **Valeu pela força, minha beta linda! Love ú!


	6. Chapter 6

_**As Estranhas Faces do Amor**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Jensen não conseguira nem dormir depois de ouvir a proposta que seu pai lhe fizera. Era um grande projeto, talvez o projeto dos sonhos de todo engenheiro civil. Seria o seu primeiro trabalho na área; sentia-se preparado, pois apesar das pessoas o verem como um rebelde sem causa, tinha realmente se dedicado aos estudos naqueles últimos anos. Estagiara em um escritório famoso fora do país e aprendera muito com os profissionais de lá. Mesmo assim, saber que o seu pai estaria por perto lhe dando suporte, o deixava mais seguro.

Estava super empolgado para começarem, e teria aceitado a proposta na hora, se não fosse por um pequeno problema. O trabalho levaria mais de um ano para ser concluído, e isto significava ficar este tempo todo em Nova Iorque, algo que não estava nos seus planos.

Era difícil admitir para si mesmo, mas estava com medo. Sua vida inteira fora uma bagunça, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia tão perdido e tão confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Na noite de terça, quando Jeffrey chegou em casa, apesar de ainda estar um pouco receoso, Jensen disse a ele que aceitaria o trabalho.

- Isso é ótimo! - Jeff respondeu com um largo sorriso. - Podemos começar amanhã mesmo se você quiser.

- Podemos sim. Eu só... já que terei que ficar em Nova Iorque, pensei em mobiliar aquele apartamento que você me deu e me mudar pra lá.

- O apartamento é seu, você pode fazer dele o que quiser, mas sabe que pode ficar aqui em casa o tempo que quiser, não é?

- Eu sei, mas de qualquer maneira vai levar algum tempo até ficar pronto. Talvez seja melhor eu ficar em um hotel até lá. Não quero dar trabalho, nem atrapalhar a vida de vocês.

- Você não está atrapalhando ninguém, Jensen. Deixe de bobagens. Fica até mais fácil se você continuar morando aqui, já que iremos trabalhar juntos por algum tempo.

- Está bem – O loiro se deu por vencido. - Eu fico até meu apartamento estar pronto, então.

Já no dia seguinte, Jensen acompanhou seu pai a uma reunião com os donos do futuro shopping center, foram visitar o local onde seria construído e algumas ideias começaram a surgir. Almoçaram juntos e foram até o escritório de Jeffrey, onde ficaram conversando e fazendo planos até à noite. Quase não viram a hora passar, Jensen estava bastante empolgado e Jeffrey estava gostando muito de ver todo aquele entusiasmo em seu filho. Provavelmente era a primeira vez em muitos anos que o via daquele jeito.

Já eram quase dez horas da noite quando voltaram para casa, e encontraram Jared cochilando no sofá, com um livro de medicina caído sobre o peito.

Jeffrey se aproximou, sentindo-se mal por tê-lo deixado sozinho a noite inteira, sem sequer ter ligado para avisar que se atrasaria. Fechou o livro, o colocando sobre a mesinha de centro e se inclinou, passando a mão pelos cabelos do seu amado, num leve carinho.

Jared resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e se virou, acordando então um pouco assustado.

- Jeff? Eu dormi? – Sentou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos, ainda sonolento.

- Parece que sim – Jeffrey sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado. – Desculpe pelo atraso, eu... Acabei não vendo as horas passarem – Jeffrey beijou seus lábios, com saudade.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava estudando e acabei pegando no sono. Foi tudo bem por lá?

- Tudo ótimo. O Jensen teve muitas ideias brilhantes e amanhã já começaremos a colocar tudo no papel – Jeffrey sorriu, orgulhoso – Não é filho? – Se dirigiu ao loiro que os observava a certa distância.

- Ah, claro – Jensen concordou, um pouco desconsertado. Não entendia por que se sentia daquele jeito cada vez que estava próximo de Jared. – Hey, Jared! – Cumprimentou ao se aproximar, um pouco sem graça. – Desculpe por ter roubado o seu namorado durante a noite toda.

- Tudo bem, eu precisava mesmo estudar – Jared sorriu, desconfiando um pouco da repentina simpatia de Jensen. – Acho que já vou me deitar – Falou ao namorado. – Tenho provas amanhã cedo. – O moreno recolheu seus livros da sala e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, pensando no quanto as atitudes de Jensen sempre o surpreendiam, ora de um jeito bom, ora de uma maneira ruim. Nunca sabia o que esperar do filho de Jeffrey, mas decididamente, ele não era problema seu.

Três semanas se passaram e, apesar de um desentendimento e outro, somado a algumas provocações, Jared e Jensen conseguiram conviver da melhor maneira possível. Ambos conversavam civilizadamente na sala, enquanto esperavam Jeffrey chegar em casa para jantarem naquela noite.

- Meu pai falou que no próximo semestre você vai começar a fazer residência no hospital. Está animado pra isso? – Jensen fez uma careta, sem parar de folhear uma revista, que sequer estava dando atenção.

- Bastante – Jared sorriu.

- E você pretende se especializar em alguma área? – O loiro estava curioso. Gostava de ver a empolgação de Jared quando falavam sobre algo do seu interesse.

- Pediatria.

- Sério? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Crianças chorando, com o nariz melecado, cheias de vírus e essas coisas...? – O loiro fez cara de nojo e Jared gargalhou, com aquele seu jeito peculiar, jogando a cabeça para trás, da maneira que Jensen adorava observar.

- Eu gosto muito de crianças, Jensen. Não canso de admirar o quanto elas podem ser puras e espertas... É como se fosse algo mágico. Eu sinto que temos muito o que aprender com elas, e ver uma criança doente, fazer o possível pra torná-la saudável novamente, é algo que não tem preço.

- Nunca pensou em ter filhos? Quero dizer, não que um de vocês dois pudesse engravidar, mas... – Jensen gargalhou da própria bobagem, fazendo Jared rir também.

- Não. Na verdade eu não me vejo como pai. Nunca tive essa vontade. Eu trabalhei como enfermeiro na ala infantil por seis meses, e às vezes, depois do meu horário, eu ficava por lá, brincava com algumas crianças, lia histórias... Adorava ver o sorriso sincero no rostinho delas, ouvir as gargalhadas ou o que elas tinham pra me contar. Foi uma época muito boa.

- É, você parece ter jeito pra coisa.

-O Brian diz que é por que eu tenho a mesma idade mental que as crianças, então... – Jared deu risadas.

- Vocês dois são amigos há muito tempo?

- Desde que eu saí do Texas e entrei na faculdade de enfermagem, há uns seis anos. Ele estava precisando de alguém pra dividir o apartamento e acabamos ficando amigos.

- Brian parece ser um cara legal. Já rolou algo entre vocês? Ele também é gay, não é?- Jensen então se deu conta de que estava fazendo muitas perguntas pessoais. – Desculpe se eu estou sendo invasivo...

- Não, tudo bem. Brian é gay e sim, já rolou algo entre nós. Nada de emocional, foi só... sexo. Eu tinha recém terminado um namoro de seis meses, e o Brian nunca ficava mais de uma vez com alguém e acabamos transando... – Jared de repente ficou sério. – Isso foi antes de eu conhecer o Jeffrey.

- Hmmm, sei. – Jensen ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. – E a amizade de vocês continuou a mesma? Nunca rolou ciúmes da parte dele?

- Não. O Brian não é do tipo que se apega a alguém... Foi tranquilo. Ele sempre pega no meu pé pelo fato do Jeff ser mais velho, mas sempre me deu muito apoio. É sem dúvida o meu melhor amigo.

- E você não sente falta de namorar alguém mais novo? Quero dizer, eu não estou criticando, só não imagino meu pai indo com você pra balada, ou algo assim.

- Eu nunca gostei de balada, por isso não, eu não sinto a menor falta.

- Você é novo demais pra se comportar feito um velho, Jared – Jensen brincou, mas com um toque de sarcasmo.

- E você é velho demais pra se comportar feito um adolescente rebelde, Jensen – O moreno retrucou, no mesmo tom.

- Adolescente rebelde? – O loiro forçou uma gargalhada.

- Deixa pra lá... – Jared quis encerrar o assunto, pois não estava a fim de brigar, mas o loiro insistiu.

- Não, agora eu quero saber. Por que exatamente você acha isso? – Geralmente a opinião das pessoas não o afetava, então por que mesmo estava preocupado com o que Jared pensava?

- Quer saber mesmo? Talvez pelo fato de que você fica o tempo todo fingindo que não está nem aí... Que não se importa com nada e no fundo, eu sei que se importa. Mas de qualquer maneira, você parece ter prazer em tratar mal ou em pisar nas pessoas ao seu redor – Jared por um instante pensou se estava sendo cruel demais ao dizer aquilo, mas Jensen tinha pedido, não tinha?

- Você está falando de si mesmo ou do meu pai?

- Você aceitou trabalhar junto do Jeffrey, deu esperanças a ele, mas não perde uma oportunidade sequer de magoá-lo ou de responsabilizá-lo pela vida infeliz que você leva - Era quase um alívio poder finalmente dizer aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta por tanto tempo. Por mais que Jeffrey sempre dissesse que estava tudo bem, Jared estava cansado de ver o sorriso sumir do rosto do namorado cada vez que Jensen o tratava com aquela frieza.

- Infeliz? Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, Jared! ! – Ouvir aquilo fez subir à tona muita coisa que Jensen queria esquecer. Sentimentos com os quais não conseguia lidar...

- Sim, o que eu vejo é alguém infeliz, que fica tentando achar um culpado pela própria amargura. Nossa vida é feita de escolhas, Jensen. Por mais que seja difícil aceitar que o seu pai seja gay ou que ele viva comigo, ou o que quer que seja que te incomoda tanto nele, você é um homem adulto e não pode culpá-lo pela sua infelicidade.

- Cala essa boca, Jared! –Jensen cuspiu as palavras, se levantando do sofá e ficando de frente para o moreno. – Como eu já disse, você não sabe nada a respeito da minha vida.

- Por que não me conta, então? – Jared desafiou, no mesmo tom. – O que aconteceu de tão grave pra que você se tornasse essa pessoa amarga, Jensen?

- O que te faz pensar que eu sou infeliz? Só por que eu não vivo sorrindo e saltitando pela casa, feito você? – O tom era de deboche.

- Saltitando pela casa? – Jared riu. – Eu posso ver em seus olhos, seus sentimentos são muito mais transparentes do que você imagina. Terapia às vezes ajuda, sabia?

- Terapia? Sério? – Foi Jensen quem riu desta vez. – Eu fiz anos de terapia depois que os meus pais se separaram. Só porque a minha mãe achava que eu vivia trancado no meu quarto por causa disso.

- E não era?

- Com que idade você soube que era gay, Jared?

- Não sei. Acho que eu sempre soube. Por quê?

- Eu descobri meu interesse por meninos aos treze anos. Foi logo depois da separação dos meus pais, um primo veio passar uns dias na casa da minha mãe, porque ela achou que seria bom eu ter companhia. Mas não aconteceu nada, eu guardei aquela descoberta pra mim mesmo, meu primo sequer desconfiou.

- Sempre os primos, hã?

- Um ano depois eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez. Era um garoto da escola, dois anos mais velho que eu. Nós começamos a nos encontrar escondidos, depois da aula... – Jensen sorriu com a lembrança. – Não houve sexo, era só... aquela paixão de adolescente, sabe? Então eu decidi tentar conversar com a minha mãe sobre aquilo. Era como se eu precisasse dividir o que eu sentia com alguém e ela era a pessoa mais próxima. Eu via o meu pai a cada um ou dois meses e tinha vergonha de contar o que estava sentindo aos meus amigos.

- E qual foi a reação dela quando você contou?

- Eu não contei – O loiro desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu levei alguns dias, pensando na melhor maneira de falar, tentando encontrar uma oportunidade de tocar no assunto... Você sabe como é difícil, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Foi aí que ela chegou em casa numa noite, completamente histérica, xingando o meu pai das piores coisas possíveis... Eu não entendi nada a princípio, fiquei só ouvindo e querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Então, entre as palavras "o seu pai não passa de uma maldita bicha" e "eu não quero que você chegue perto dele, pra ele não te contaminar com esta doença", eu descobri que o meu pai tinha acabado de assumir o namoro com outro homem.

Jared abriu a boca várias vezes, querendo dizer algo, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Estava chocado com o que Jensen acabara de lhe contar. Mesmo sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo e de secar as lágrimas que agora molhavam o rosto do loiro, permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de fazer algo para confortá-lo.

Jensen secou as lágrimas na manga da camisa, feito uma criança perdida, e fungou antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Aquilo ali minou com a coragem que eu tinha de revelar o que sentia, além do que, no dia seguinte, eu terminei com qualquer relacionamento que tivesse com o garoto da escola. Eu decidi naquele momento que não queria mais ser gay, reprimi os meus desejos e tentei me relacionar com as garotas, como um garoto "normal".

- Que coincidência terrível – Jared por fim conseguiu falar, com a voz embargada. – Eu não consigo imaginar... Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você.

- Eu sobrevivi – O sorriso cínico voltou ao rosto do loiro. – Assim que terminei o colegial eu convenci o meu pai que queria estudar fora do país e me mandei... Fui ser eu mesmo pela primeira vez na minha vida, longe deles, sem ter que me esconder de ninguém. Somente dois anos depois, quando voltei pra cá, nas férias, eu contei a eles. Minha mãe ainda ficou chocada e culpou o meu pai por ter passado a sua "doença" pra mim, mas pelo menos desta vez eu estava preparado. Não que eu me importasse com o que qualquer um deles pudesse pensar ao meu respeito.

- Eu sinto muito, Jensen, eu... Realmente não imaginava... – Somente quando Jared se virou, percebeu que Jeffrey estava parado na porta da sala, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

- Filho... – Jeffrey tentou falar, com a voz trêmula, mas não conseguiu concluir o que queria dizer.

- Eu realmente não quero falar com você sobre isso – Jensen se afastou, na defensiva e correu porta afora, sem sequer saber para onde ir.

- Jensen, por favor? – Seu pai ainda tentou chamá-lo, num fio de voz, sem conseguir conter sua dor.

- Jeff, é melhor deixá-lo ir – Jared colocou a mão em seu ombro, o impedindo de ir atrás de Jensen.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, Jared. Ele precisa saber que... – Jeffrey não conseguiu conter os soluços, se sentou no sofá, chorando desesperadamente. – Eu não sabia... Eu não tinha ideia do que se passava com ele. Sou o pior pai do mundo, não sou? Eu causei muito sofrimento ao meu único filho... – Jeffrey falava entre os soluços.

- Não. Não tinha como você saber – Jared sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou com força.

- Isso não justifica nada. Ele é meu filho, eu devia saber. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, um egoísta... Só pensei em mim mesmo, quando devia ter colocado as necessidades dele um primeiro lugar.

- Jeff – Jared segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, o forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Eu posso imaginar como você deve estar se sentindo. Mas não é sua culpa, acredite. Você não tinha como saber, foi uma coincidência horrível. Eu sei que você jamais teria feito qualquer coisa se soubesse o que se passava com ele.

- Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso... Nunca! Agora eu entendo o por que de toda essa mágoa. Por que ele nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse de verdade. Ele tem todos os motivos do mundo pra me odiar, Jared...

- Nada do que eu disser agora irá amenizar a sua dor, eu sei. Mas amanhã você vai poder pensar com clareza e vai ver que não é bem assim. Vem – Jared segurou sua mão e o conduziu até o quarto. – Eu vou pegar um calmante, você precisa dormir um pouco.

Mesmo com o calmante, Jeffrey levou algum tempo para pegar no sono. Jared fez com que o mais velho deitasse a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Era doloroso demais ver aquele homem, sempre tão forte, tão seguro de si, de repente ficar devastado daquela maneira. E pior, nada podia fazer, além de ficar ao seu lado naquele momento.

Quando percebeu que Jeffrey dormia um sono pesado, se levantou com cuidado, para que ele não acordasse. Foi até a sala, onde tinha deixado o seu celular e discou o número de Jensen.

- O que é, Jared? – O loiro atendeu sem vontade, ao ver que Jared não desistiria tão cedo, pois estava ligando pela quarta vez.

- Onde você está? – O moreno tinha preocupação na voz.

- Em um hotel. Eu dirigi pela cidade, sem saber pra onde ir, e vim parar aqui. Não estou querendo falar com ninguém, se é que você ainda não percebeu.

- Eu sei. Só queria ter certeza de que você está bem.

- Olha, eu realmente não queria que ele ouvisse aquilo...

- Eu sei, Jensen, foi... mais uma terrível coincidência.

- Como ele está?

- Arrasado. Eu lhe dei um calmante e acabou dormindo, mesmo contra a vontade.

- Eu só queria poder esquecer isso tudo, e... Porra! Eu ferrei com tudo agora.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. Vocês precisam conversar e colocar um ponto final nisso tudo.

- Eu não sei se estou pronto pra falar com ele a respeito disso – Suspirou, fechando os olhos. – Só preciso ficar sozinho agora. Boa noite, Jared!

Jensen encerrou a ligação e foi até o frigobar se servir de uma dose de uísque. Queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter tido aquela conversa com Jared. Nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo com ninguém, nem mesmo com a terapeuta que sua mãe o obrigava a consultar na adolescência. Jamais falava de seus sentimentos, nem mesmo Christian, seu melhor amigo, sabia a respeito do que tinha acontecido naquela época da sua vida. E agora, do nada, Jared tinha conseguido arrancar toda a verdade, e por pura ironia do destino, seu pai tinha escutado tudo.

Bebeu a dose de uísque quase num só gole e se jogou na cama, encarando o teto. Não sabia como iria enfrentar o seu pai no dia seguinte, mas talvez Jared tivesse mesmo razão... Embora jamais estivesse preparado, algum dia aquilo teria que acontecer.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**TaXXTi:** Minha própria beta conspirando contra mim? U_U kkkkkkkkkkkk... Love ú + ainda!

**Rugilaj2:** Será que o rabugentinho vai tomar jeito? rsrs. Jared foi mesmo rápido, hein? Do tipo que age primeiro e pensa depois... hahaha. Ele é um fofo! Beijokas e obrigada por comentar.

**Luluzinha:** Meu Jared é mesmo atrapalhado, né? Tadinho! Mas felizmente ele conheceu alguém que vale mesmo à pena e as coisas deram certo. Por enquanto, pelo menos... rsrs. Fico feliz por você estar gostando da história. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

_**As Estranhas Faces do Amor**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Jeffrey despertou cedo, sentindo um par de olhos esverdeados o observando de perto.

- Como você está? – Jared sorriu, vendo o quanto o outro lutava pra manter os olhos abertos.

- Eu... O que diabos você me deu ontem à noite? Calmante pra cavalo? Eu ainda me sinto zonzo... – Esfregava os olhos, enquanto bocejava.

Jared deu risadas – Melhor você não querer saber.

- Jensen voltou pra casa?

- Não. Eu liguei pra ele, depois que você dormiu. Disse que estava em um hotel e iria passar a noite por lá.

- Oh... – Jeffrey ficou pensativo por um instante. – Jared, as coisas não aconteceram da maneira que ele... – Passou as mãos pelo rosto sofrido, se lembrando das palavras cheias de dor do filho.

- Jeff, você não precisa falar nisso, se não quiser.

- Quando eu resolvi assumir aquele relacionamento, a primeira pessoa em que pensei e com o que me preocupei foi o Jensen. Por isso, antes de tudo, eu fui falar com a mãe dele. Eu contei a ela e pedi que me ajudasse a prepará-lo para a notícia, mas ela... Eu devia ter ido falar diretamente com ele - Suspirou. - A Sarah ficou muito brava comigo, disse que ainda tinha esperança de reatarmos o casamento, me xingou de um monte de coisas horríveis e saiu, batendo a porta na minha cara. O que eu não esperava é que ela fosse jogar tudo pra cima dele daquela maneira...

- Uau! Que tipo de mãe faz uma coisa dessas?

- As pessoas falam muita bobagem na hora da raiva, Jared.

- Oh, e você vai defendê-la agora... – O mais novo balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Eu a respeito. Apenas isso. Querendo ou não, ela sempre será a mãe do meu filho. E ela só estava enciumada, sei lá...

- Não deixa de ser uma vaca homofóbica – Jared se levantou da cama, furioso, e foi para o chuveiro, deixando Jeffrey sozinho na cama.

Quando saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha em volta da cintura, o mais velho foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou forte.

- Não fique zangado comigo também, por favor – Jeffrey falou com o rosto encostado na curva do seu pescoço.

- Eu não estou zangado. Isso tudo nem tem nada a ver comigo, só que... Eu não consigo entender. Será que ela pelo menos tem noção do estrago que fez?

- Provavelmente não. Se eu bem conheço o Jensen, ele não deve ter dito nada a ela. Mas não adianta de nada ficar procurando um culpado, nada vai mudar o que ele passou durante todos esses anos, calado, fingindo ser o que não era. Nada vai apagar isso, Jared. – Jeffrey falava com pesar. Era doloroso demais constatar o estrago que tinha feito na vida do seu único filho.

- Eu sei. Mas talvez vocês possam consertar as coisas daqui pra frente, não é? Você precisa conversar com ele, Jeff.

- Sim, embora eu não acredite que ele queira falar comigo depois disso. Você sabe como ele é teimoso.

- Mal de família? – Jared deu risadas, provocando. – Dessa vez você terá que ser mais teimoso que ele e insistir.

- Eu só queria saber uma coisa... – Jeffrey o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. - Quem te nomeou chefe por aqui?

O mais novo gargalhou. – Todo mundo sabe que sou eu quem decide tudo por aqui. E você faz tudinho o que eu quiser. – Jared segurou o rosto de Jeffrey entre as mãos, o encarando com malícia.

- É mesmo? – Franziu o cenho, contendo a vontade de atacar aqueles lábios macios que tanto amava e de jogá-lo na cama.

- Quer que eu prove? – O olhar malicioso se tornou desafiador. – Tire as calças agora e me fode até eu dizer que chega! - Falou em tom autoritário.

Jeffrey gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Okay. Preciso admitir... Você é quem manda, baby...

- x -

Jeffrey ficou surpreso ao entrar no escritório e encontrar Jensen lá, concentrado no trabalho. Cumprimentou-o e ficou algum tempo pensando em como começar aquela conversa, quando seu filho interrompeu seus pensamentos, falando sobre o trabalho.

- Fiquei preocupado por você não ter voltado pra casa ontem à noite. – Jeffrey decidiu não deixar o momento passar.

- Eu dormi por aqui mesmo. O sofá é bem confortável, até.

- Jared me falou que você tinha ido para um hotel...

- É, foi o que eu disse a ele. Não queria que se preocupassem à toa. – Jensen falava sem tirar os olhos dos papéis à sua frente.

- Jensen, eu...

- Está tudo bem, pai. Mesmo. Você não precisa me explicar nada. Só vamos esquecer aquilo, está bem? – Era sempre mais fácil fugir do que falar a respeito do que sentia.

- Nós já adiamos isso por tempo demais, filho. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não fazia ideia do que se passava com você. E este foi o meu maior erro, um erro que não tem perdão.

- Pai...

- Eu devia saber. Como seu pai, depois da separação, eu deveria ter estado próximo, mesmo contra a vontade da sua mãe. Eu falhei com você. – Jeffrey se amaldiçoou por não ter enxergado isso antes.

- Eu não deixei que você se aproximasse, lembra? Eu vivia arranjando desculpas pra não ter que sair com você, e... Na verdade eu só queria distância daquilo tudo, e acabei te afastando cada vez mais.

- Jensen, eu sinto muito. Eu fiz tudo errado, eu... Quando eu assumi aquele relacionamento eu já estava separado da sua mãe há mais de um ano. Eu devia ter falado diretamente com você e não com ela, deveria ter te contado tudo com as minhas próprias palavras. Não imaginei que ela fosse... Bom, isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu sempre quis saber por que você tinha tanto ressentimento comigo, e agora... Sinto que não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso. Eu daria tudo pra poder voltar atrás e consertar meus erros, filho... Mas não é possível.

- Você não estava errado, pai. Só assumiu quem realmente era e no fundo eu sempre te admirei por isso. Você não teve culpa e eu sempre soube disso, mas... Culpar alguém fazia as coisas parecerem menos dolorosas pra mim, e... Como eu vivia com a minha mãe, foi mais fácil culpar você do que ela.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, filho. Queria que as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis pra você.

- Por isso eu nunca falei sobre o assunto. Maldita hora que eu fui falar aquilo pro Jared. Ele me deixou puto, e... Acabei falando demais.

- Devo agradecer a ele por isso, então. Ou eu jamais saberia como você se sente.

- O que passou, passou, pai. Falar a respeito não vai mudar nada.

- Não. Mas depois de encarar nossos erros de frente, quem sabe nós possamos tentar melhorar as coisas daqui por diante? Quem sabe a gente possa pela primeira vez, ter uma relação de pai e filho, tentar sermos amigos, sem ressentimentos?

- Podemos tentar, não é? – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

Não saberiam dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas o abraço que se seguiu, emocionado, selou aquele acordo e acalmou seus corações, tão machucados pelos acontecimentos.

Pai e filho trabalharam duro nos dias que se seguiram, e realmente algo tinha mudado. Jensen parecia mais leve, as provocações tinham diminuído, pelo menos quando se tratava de Jeffrey.

No sábado, o loiro saiu com os amigos. Jared e Jeffrey aproveitavam o momento a sós, na beira da piscina.

- A água está numa temperatura deliciosa. Por que você não vem me fazer companhia? – Jared parou na beirada da piscina, enquanto Jeffrey lia uma revista, sentado na espreguiçadeira.

- Prefiro ficar apenas admirando a vista – O mais velho sorriu, pegando uma toalha para Jared se secar.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo – Saiu da água e deixou o outro envolver seu corpo com a toalha macia.

- Jensen falou que não volta hoje, não é mesmo? – Jeffrey empurrou Jared gentilmente para que se deitasse na espreguiçadeira.

- Falou – Jared sorriu em expectativa. – Por quê? Você está tramando alguma coisa?

Jeffrey se deitou sobre o corpo úmido do outro, beijando e lambendo as gotas de água do seu peito e pescoço.

- Só pretendo ajuda-lo a se aquecer um pouquinho. Não quero que você tenha uma crise de hipotermia...

- x -

Jensen tinha programado passar o final de semana com os amigos em Nova Jersey, mas devido a alguns aborrecimentos, acabou mudando de ideia e voltou para casa ainda no final da tarde de sábado.

Entrou em casa e, ao não encontrar ninguém na sala, subiu diretamente para o seu quarto, pensando em descansar um pouco.

Ia fechar as cortinas do quarto, quando olhou para fora e se deparou com seu pai e Jared em uma cena muito íntima. Sua primeira reação foi desviar o olhar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo era patético e vergonhoso, continuou os observando, sem que eles sequer imaginassem.

Jared estava deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras, completamente nu, e Jeffrey estava inclinado sobre ele, beijando e acariciando seu corpo.

Jensen queria sair dali, mas sentia-se hipnotizado ao ver Jared com os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados e uma expressão de puro prazer no rosto, enquanto tinha seu membro sendo chupado.

Mal podia ouvir seus gemidos, mas a maneira como ele arqueava as costas... Aquela visão fez o membro de Jensen ficar duro e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Jogou-se na cama, chorando desesperadamente. O que estava fazendo, afinal? Jared era o namorado do seu pai, como podia deseja-lo daquela maneira?

Estava errado. Estava tudo muito errado.

Levantou-se da cama, tentando preservar o restinho de dignidade que ainda tinha, afinal, sentia-se a pior criatura do planeta. Era cruel ter que admitir para si mesmo o quanto invejava o seu pai. O quanto queria estar no lugar dele naquele momento. Precisava tirar Jared da sua cabeça, mas como?

Saiu do quarto correndo, antes que alguém percebesse a sua presença na casa. Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu sem rumo por quase uma hora, então parou em uma rua deserta qualquer, e se permitiu chorar, com a testa encostada no volante do carro.

A confusão de sentimentos parecia querer rasgar seu peito. O desejo que sentia por Jared, o medo, a culpa... Quando finalmente, depois de tantos anos, tinha conseguido se acertar com seu pai, ou pelo menos melhorar a convivência com ele, o universo parecia estar conspirando contra ele.

Jensen estava ciente de que era um homem bonito, inteligente, desejado... Praticamente podia ter quem quisesse, a hora que quisesse em sua cama. Por que tinha que se apaixonar pela única pessoa que não estava ao seu alcance?

Paixão? Não sabia definir o que sentia a respeito de Jared. Não era apenas atração, ou algo sexual, era algo muito maior. Gostava de ficar na companhia dele, de ter sua atenção, de ouvi-lo falar, das suas risadas... Quantas vezes já tinha flagrado a si mesmo apenas o observando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto? Ou achado qualquer motivo para ligar pra casa, apenas para ouvir sua voz?

Precisava urgentemente sair daquela casa. A proximidade com Jared era algo muito perigoso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo longe do moreno. As manhãs seriam vazias demais sem a presença dele na cozinha, tagarelando o tempo todo enquanto tomava o café. Sua vida seria um completo vazio sem ele. Mesmo sabendo que os olhares, sorrisos, e os toques dele eram direcionados para o seu pai, presenciar aquilo era menos doloroso do que a sua ausência.

Jensen voltou a ligar o carro e dirigiu até o centro da cidade, entrando no primeiro bar que encontrou. Pediu uma garrafa de uísque e ficou ali, bebendo sozinho, esperando que a bebida pudesse amenizar um pouco a dor e o desespero que estava sentindo.

Já era madrugada quando voltou para casa. Tropeçou nas próprias pernas ao entrar na sala, derrubando alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar.

- Jensen, você está bem? – A voz preocupada de Jared o pegou de surpresa.

- Tinha que ser você – Jensen deu risadas e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o sofá. – Eu devo estar pagando pelos meus pecados. – Continuou rindo e Jared franziu o cenho sem entender nada.

- Quer ajuda pra ir até o seu quarto?

- Não. Eu não preciso de babá. Só quero ficar aqui... – O loiro falava com a língua enrolada. – Você não devia estar dormindo? – Se ajeitou no sofá, deitando e puxando uma almofada pra debaixo da cabeça.

- Eu desci pra pegar água e escutei você tropeçar. Tem certeza que está bem?

- Bem? – Jensen riu novamente. – Estou muito longe de estar bem, Jared.

- Você está machucado? – Jared se ajoelhou no tapete em frente ao sofá, ficando bem próximo para examinar o loiro. - Está sentindo alguma coisa ou é só efeito da bebedeira?

- Estou sentindo... – Jensen olhou bem dentro dos olhos do moreno e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Que a vida é injusta demais, Jared.

- Do que você está falando? – Jared fez menção de se afastar, mas Jensen o manteve no lugar.

- É injusto que o sabor dos seus lábios – Jensen deslizou o polegar pelo lábio inferior do moreno - da sua pele, que os seus sorrisos e o seu coração, sejam todos do meu pai.

- Jensen... – Jared tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas teve os seus lábios tomados num beijo desesperado. Correspondeu por um breve momento e então se deu conta do que estava fazendo, se afastando bruscamente do loiro. – Que merda você está fazendo? – Jared se sentiu desnorteado, ficou de pé e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, com a respiração ofegante.

- Desculpe. – Jensen se sentou no sofá, tentando recuperar a sanidade. – Eu precisava... Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Jared.

- O quê? – O moreno não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. – Olha Jensen, é melhor você ir dormir. Você bebeu demais e está confundindo as coisas.

- É, eu bebi demais. Mas nunca tive tanta certeza do que eu sinto como hoje. Isso é patético, não é? Amar o homem que é do meu pai? – O loiro forçou uma risada. - Só agora eu entendi por que sempre quis te afastar de mim... Era medo. Medo do que a sua proximidade me causava.

- E-eu vou dormir... Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Jared saiu praticamente correndo em direção às escadas. Entrou no quarto e se enfiou embaixo do edredon, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do corpo do seu namorado adormecido. Jensen só podia estar ficando louco – pensou. Provavelmente estava bêbado demais para pensar qualquer coisa coerente._ "Eu precisava... Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Jared"_ As palavras do loiro ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Quando tudo parecia estar se acertando, quando finalmente Jeffrey estava feliz por estar de bem com o filho, Jensen aparecia com uma bomba dessas?

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jared não queria mais pensar sobre o assunto, de repente algumas coisas passaram a fazer sentido. As implicâncias de Jensen, sem nenhum motivo aparente, os olhares que sempre tentara ignorar, achando que era provocação do loiro... Não. Definitivamente não podia ser verdade. Devia ser mais alguma brincadeira sem graça de Jensen. Mas por que aquilo o estava incomodando tanto?

- Hey. – A voz rouca e sonolenta de Jeffrey arrancou Jared dos seus devaneios. – Está tudo bem?

- Hey. – Jared sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios do namorado. – Sim, estou bem.

- Ok. Então vamos voltar a dormir.

- Jeff?

- Humm?

- Me abraça? – Jared se virou de costas e puxou o braço do mais velho sobre si.

- Claro. – Mesmo sem entender nada, Jeffrey o envolveu com seus braços e beijou seu pescoço, com carinho.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Gabi:** Okay! Continuando...

**Luna:** Olá! Seja bem vinda! Não pretendo parar, pois adoro escrever. Fico feliz em saber que tenha gostado! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Perola:** Oi linda! Realmente, acho que se for para culpar alguém, seria a mãe do Jensen, por dizer aquelas palavras sem saber que estava atingindo diretamente o próprio filho. Concordo que Jared esteja errado ao dizer que a vida é feita de escolhas, sabemos que nem sempre temos escolha, mas de qualquer forma, grande parte dos nossos erros são causados por escolhas ruins. Obrigada pelo seu comentário, querida! Love you, too!

**Luluzinha:** Olá! Então, Jeffrey realmente não é culpado, mas ele se sente responsável de qualquer maneira, né? É uma situação complicada, tanto para o pai, como para o filho. Jared está dando um empurrãozinho e ajudando a reaproximá-los. Mas talvez a proximidade com Jensen seja algo perigoso... rsrs. Vamos ver! Beijokas e obrigada por comentar!


End file.
